Orquídeas Rojas
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Adaptación.
1. Sinopsis

**_SINOPSIS_**

Hinata todavía está esperando que ese chico especial entre en su vida. Ella es tímida e inexperta con los hombres, pero eso no le impide fantasear sobre el chico sexy dueño de la tienda de motocicletas de al lado. Mantiene la distancia y lo admira desde lejos… hasta el día en que él entra en la floristería donde trabaja y la tienta a ser su Valentín.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

_Respira._

_Por el amor de Dios, Hinata, solo respira._

Inmediatamente siento que el rubor empieza a levantarse desde mi suéter con cuello en V y mis mejillas arden antes de que tenga la oportunidad de saludar.

—Hola, bienvenido a The Flower Room, —digo, arrancando el pedido más reciente y dejándola a un lado.

—Hola. —Me da la sonrisa con hoyuelos más ridículamente perfecta que jamás haya visto.

Vendería mi alma por tener algo inteligente que decir. Pero simplemente me quedo ahí, con el teléfono apoyado contra mi hombro y con un lápiz metido en mi cola de caballo.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, trabajo al lado. —No hace amago de levantar la mano, por lo que estoy agradecida; empecé a sudar frío en el momento en que lo vi atravesar la puerta.

He sido hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos azules. Tan azules que son casi celestes. Y la barba rubia, perfectamente recortada, que enmarca su fuerte mandíbula. No puedo dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Mis ojos siguen su mandíbula hasta su cuello donde veo los rastros de tatuajes que se curvan desde debajo de su camiseta negra. Lo que daría por pasar mi lengua a lo largo de esas curvas…

—Eres Hinata, ¿verdad? —dice.

El pitido alto al otro extremo del teléfono me recuerda poner el teléfono de nuevo en el receptor. Lo cuelgo y aparto los rizos sueltos de mi rostro.

—Sí, —digo. Suena mucho más bajo de lo que esperaba, así que aclaro mi garganta y digo—: Hinata, sí. —Subconscientemente pongo mi mano en mi pecho. Mi dedo roza la etiqueta con mi nombre y luego se queda allí. No estoy segura de por qué, aunque solo sea para evitar que mi corazón salte de mi pecho—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Quiero encargar algunas flores, —dice.

Mi estómago se desploma ante sus palabras. Estuve perdida en mi enamoramiento por tan solo un momento antes de que sus palabras me llevaran de vuelta a la realidad. Por supuesto que está aquí comprando flores por el día de San Valentín. Un hombre tan sexy como él debe de poder elegir a cualquier mujer que quiera.

Miro hacia abajo para ocultar la decepción que siento. Siempre había pensado que tenía una novia, pero era agradable no saberlo y ser capaz de fantasear acerca de él siendo mío. Me dejo caer bajo el mostrador y finjo estar buscando algo. Solo necesito un segundo para componerme.

—¿Estás bien ahí abajo? —pregunta, mirando por encima del mostrador.

Me golpeo la cabeza con el borde de la madera cuando me levanto. Duele como el infierno, pero finjo que estoy bien, empujando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja en lugar de gritar maldiciones y frotar el lugar donde me golpeé.

—Lo siento por eso, —digo—. Hoy estamos muy ocupados. Mañana es el día de San Valentín y todo.

—¿Lo es? No me había dado cuenta.

Miro hacia arriba y veo una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manos están presionadas contra el mostrador y se inclina hacia mí. Huele increíble. No creo que sea colonia o algo, si tuviera que adivinar diría que es solo el olor de su jabón o desodorante. No parece del tipo que usa colonia.

Le sonrío tímidamente, disfrutando de la sensación de ser las únicas dos personas en la habitación en este momento. Su alegría me ha pillado con la guardia baja. Probablemente está acostumbrado a encantar a las chicas así, pero es algo nuevo para mí y podría emborracharme con este sentimiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría encargar? —le pregunto.

—Realmente esperaba que me pudieras dar algunas sugerencias. ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustaría que alguien te regalase?

—Bueno, es San Valentín. Nuestro arreglo más popular es Amor Verdadero del Corazón. Es precioso. Es este de aquí, en realidad. —Agarro el jarrón de flores del borde del mostrador y lo pongo delante de él. Las rosas rojas quedan justo debajo de su nariz, pero sus ojos no dejan los míos.

—Hermoso —dice. Una vez más, no mira a las flores y la forma en que dice hermoso mientras me mira a los ojos hace que moje mis bragas—. Pero si te las dieran a ti, ¿qué tipo de flores querrías?

—Orquídeas —digo sin dudarlo.

Él sonríe, sus ojos se iluminan.

—¿Por qué orquídeas? —pregunta.

En lugar de sentirme autoconsciente y tropezar con mis palabras, mi emoción y conocimiento de todas las cosas sobre las flores fluye de mí sin esfuerzo.

—Todas las flores tienen un significado detrás. Representan un sentimiento o una emoción. Las rosas rojas significan amor y romance, lo cual es agradable, pero las orquídeas envían un mensaje de seducción exótica. Para mí, representan una pasión salvaje y cruda.

Se lame los labios y en lugar de sonreír me mira con una mirada increíblemente intensa. Bajo su mirada, siento que puede leer mi mente. Es como si pudiera ver todas las noches que he pasado mis dedos entre mis piernas, frotando mi resbaladizo clítoris en círculos hasta venirme gimiendo su nombre.

Se aclara la garganta y se aparta del mostrador. Pasa sus manos a través de su cabello rubio, cruza sus brazos delante de su pecho y pregunta:

—¿Y qué color de orquídea me recomendarías?

Ni siquiera dudo.

—Rojo. Por la pasión y el deseo. —Puedo sentir el rubor apareciendo en mis mejillas, avergonzada porque siento que estoy revelando demasiado sobre mí—. Quiero decir, si ese es el mensaje que estás tratando de enviar. Si son para tu madre o algo así, probablemente quieras elegir un color diferente.

Su rostro se ilumina mientras se ríe y mi corazón se siente como la nieve derritiéndose en primavera.

—Voy a tomar el rojo, —dice. Mis esperanzas mueren con sus palabras. Me resigno a saber que siempre será mi enamoramiento platónico.

—¿Y qué quieres tú por San Valentín este año, Hinata? —pregunta.

Su voz suena ronca y áspera. La voz que usaría en su dormitorio. Hace que mi coño lata y mis pezones se pongan tan duros que duelen mientras rozan el material de mi sujetador. Sus ojos caen por solo una fracción de segundo y luego se encuentran con los míos otra vez.

Casi le digo exactamente lo que quiero por San Valentín este año. Él. Desnudo.

En cualquier superficie, por fin reventando mi cereza y dándome la pasión que desesperadamente anhelo. En su lugar sonrío y me obligo a poner atención a su pedido.

—Un día libre, —le digo con una sonrisa forzada. El deseo de terminar su pedido para ir al cuarto de baño y esconderme es tan fuerte como el deseo de no querer que se vaya.

—¿Así que la chica afortunada va a recibir rosas u orquídeas este año? —le pregunto, haciendo todo lo posible para proteger mis emociones y mantener mi cara neutral. Obviamente él tiene una novia así que necesito recomponerme y dejar de babear todo el mostrador.

—Orquídeas. Rojas —dice. Su voz me hace retroceder y no puedo evitar imaginar cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre mi piel. La barba incipiente en su cara añadiría una sensación deliciosa.

Silenciosamente regaño a mis partes femeninas por traicionarme delante de él de esa forma mientras escribo su pedido.

—¿Entrega? —le pregunto.

—No, las recogeré mañana. ¿Estarás trabajando?

—Sí, todo el día. Nuestro día más ocupado del año y todo eso. —Él solo sonríe y sigue estudiándome.

A pesar de haberme dicho que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad, me sentiría segura y lo miraría a los ojos, su mirada es demasiado sexy, demasiado intensa. Y no es para mí. Miro hacia abajo al papel sobre el escritorio y garabateo otra nota.

—Nos vemos mañana, Hinata, —dice. Se gira para alejarse y, como un castigo innecesario, admiro su hermoso culo todo el camino hasta la puerta.

Él es tan grande que llena la puerta entera mientras se va, pero antes de que salga hacia el frío y tempestuoso día de febrero, se da la vuelta y me da su sonrisa moja-bragas.

Maldición. Atrapada comiéndomelo con los ojos. Por décima vez desde que Naruto entró en la tienda hoy, mi rostro se pone rojo.

—No te pierdas ni un vistazo, chica. —Mi amiga y jefa, Tsunade, me agarra por la cintura y susurra en mi oído.

Salto y grito, sin darme cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

Ella lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe al mismo tiempo que la aparto y le golpeo en el brazo.

—¡No me asustes de esa manera! —digo.

—Lo siento, —dice mientras sigue riéndose histéricamente—. ¡Solo es tan emocionante! Por fin entró en la tienda.

—¡Lo sé! Confía en mí, todavía me estoy recuperando. —Pongo mis manos en mi cara y cubro mis mejillas. Todavía están calientes cuando presiono mis

palmas contra ellas. Respirando dentro y fuera, reproduzco nuestra interacción en mi mente.

—¡Oh Dios, Tsunade! ¡Fue un maldito desastre! —Mis ojos se abren mientras sacudo la cabeza—. Probablemente regrese a su tienda para contarles a los chicos todo sobre la inepta social detrás del mostrador.

—¡No lo va a hacer! Probablemente pensó que eras adorable y peculiar.

—¡No quiero que piense que soy adorable y peculiar! Quiero que piense que soy sexy e irresistible. Y quiero que fantasee en hacerme cosas no aptas para menores.

Tsunade se ríe de nuevo.

—Pienso que los chicos en general están pensando siempre en cosas no aptas para menores. Él es una fantasía entretenida para ti, cariño, pero no es el tipo de persona con quien te veo. Parece duro y peligroso. Y hoy es literalmente la primera vez que lo he visto sonreír. Por lo general, camina alrededor como un antipático con el ceño fruncido. Probablemente está emocionado de saber que va a conseguir algo por San Valentín.

De alguna manera ella es ajena a cómo sus comentarios me afectan. Tsunade es una buena amiga, pero en última instancia es mi jefa, y también más vieja y más sabia. Ella ha tenido su parte justa de experiencias en el mundo, las que sé que me faltan. Y debido a esto, me lanza sus consejos más a menudo de lo que quisiera.

Puede que no me parezca al tipo de chica por la que se enamoraría, pero tengo muchas cualidades. Me gusta pensar que algún día seré buena para un chico.

—Sí, tienes razón, Tsunade. Es entretenido verlo. Voy a ir a la parte de atrás a trabajar en algunas cosas para adelantarlas para mañana.

Intento mi mejor sonrisa pero parece como si saliese poco entusiasta. Tsunade y yo fuimos rápidas en hacernos amigas cuando me contrató hace cuatro años.

Yo era nueva en la ciudad y necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo para poder llegar a fin de mes. No somos las mejores amigas ni nada, pero a veces salimos y ella puede ser una persona muy divertida con quien hablar. Sin embargo, también tiene una manera de asegurarse de que conozco mi lugar en el mundo.

— Hinata, —dice. Me vuelvo cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de atrás—. Seguro que es un enamoramiento divertido. Solo quería decir que la realidad no suele coincidir con la fantasía. No quiero que te hagan daño.

Ella me da una sonrisa genuina y me siento culpable por juzgarla tan duramente. Su corazón está en el lugar correcto, solo tiene que trabajar en su forma de decirlo.

—Lo entiendo —le digo. Pero no sé si realmente lo hago.

He vivido toda mi vida tomando elecciones responsables. La mayoría de los chichos de la universidad están viviendo sus vidas y la universidad es más una idea adicional. Estoy en mi último semestre, estoy consiguiendo todo A en mis clases y estoy trabajando a tiempo parcial para asegurarme de que puedo pagar mi alquiler. Rara vez he tenido citas, nunca he ido a casa con un chico de un bar y nunca he hecho nada que me aleje fuera de mi zona de confort.

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero algo a pesar de que sé que no es la opción segura. Y si la oportunidad se presenta, voy a contar hasta tres y saltar.

Que se jodan las consecuencias.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

Todos trabajamos frenéticamente hasta tarde, recibiendo pedidos para empezar a salir a primera hora de la mañana. Uno por uno, todo el mundo termina y comienza a irse por la noche.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te espere? —Pregunta Tsunade.

—No, estoy bien. Voy a terminar este último arreglo y luego cerraré y me iré a casa.

—Vale. Te veré mañana, cuando llegues después de clase.

El inminente final de una jornada ridículamente ocupada domina nuestros pensamientos mientras terminamos lo que podemos antes de que los procrastinadores llamen por sus pedidos para mañana. Siento una punzada adicional de culpa ya que tengo clase por la mañana, así que no estaré hasta la tarde.

Tsunade sale por la puerta de la parte trasera de la tienda, dejándome con la maravillosa paz y tranquilidad. Estoy finalmente sola con mis pensamientos, rodeada de hermosas flores. Si tengo mucha suerte, hay algunas noches en las que puedo ver directamente la tienda de motos de al lado.

De vez en cuando, Naruto está trabajando en su escritorio detrás de su ordenador.

Su computadora está en el lado derecho de su escritorio, por lo que está mirando hacia el otro lado de la ventana y puedo echarle un vistazo, admirándolo a través de nuestras ventanas vecinas.

Su oficina está oscura esta noche pero puedo ver un resplandor que viene del interior de su tienda. Alguien probablemente está haciendo reparaciones en un área que no puedo ver.

Me tomo mi tiempo y termino unas cuantas cosas antes de decidir volver a casa.

La puerta delantera ya está cerrada con llave. Hay una advertencia debido al frío y viento esta noche, las temperaturas bajaron hasta menos cero. Así que me pongo mi chaqueta, subo la cremallera todo el camino hasta la parte superior, me pongo mi capucha forrada de piel falsa y salgo a la noche tranquila.

Hay un montón de farolas para hacer que el estacionamiento en la parte de atrás de la tienda se sienta seguro, pero todavía me siento incómoda cuando es tarde y mi coche es el único que queda. El viento es frío por lo que bajo mi cabeza y corro a través del aparcamiento hacia mi coche.

Me deslizo dentro y antes incluso de sacarme la capucha, empujo la llave en el encendido y la giro.

Nada.

—Oh, no, no, no, —me digo a mí misma.

Saco la llave completamente y decido hacerlo de nuevo. Empujando la llave dentro una vez más cierro mis ojos y suplico al cielo antes de girar la llave.

Unos pocos balbuceos y luego nada.

—¡Mierda! —Digo mientras golpeo mis puños contra el volante.

Trato de no entrar en pánico mientras estoy sentada en mi coche con mi capucha todavía por encima de mi cabeza. Mi aliento está saliendo en nubes blancas y estoy segura de que me congelaré hasta la muerte si no descubro qué hacer pronto.

Mi cuenta bancaria no está vacía, pero mis fondos están demasiado apretados para poder pagar una grúa. No tengo AAA por lo que no es una opción a menos que, de nuevo, quiera pagar con un dinero que no tengo. ¡Por supuesto, todos los demás se han ido a casa, así que no hay nadie que me lleve a casa esta noche de forma que no me congele!

Estoy casi a punto gritar bien alto cuando recuerdo la tenue luz que vi en la tienda de motos de al lado. Podría ser posible que alguien estuviese todavía trabajando hasta tarde esta noche. Tal vez alguien que podría hacer arrancar mi coche por mí.

Pero, oh, hombre. La idea de caminar hasta la tienda de Naruto es tan intimidante que saco mi teléfono y busco el número de Tsunade. Si puedo ponerme en contacto con ella, estoy segura de que volvería y me llevaría a casa.

Su teléfono suena y suena hasta que finalmente salta el buzón de voz. Decido dejar un mensaje en caso de que vea que llamé dentro de los próximos diez minutos y pueda volver a llamarme. Sostengo mi teléfono en mi mano, mirando la pantalla, deseando que me devuelva la llamada.

Al final, el frío gana. A pesar de que estoy tan nerviosa que siento que podría desmayarme, salgo de mi coche y camino hasta la puerta principal de la tienda de motocicletas.

El frente de la tienda está oscuro, pero todavía veo un resplandor de luz viniendo de la parte posterior. Bajo mis manos del cristal y pruebo la puerta. Está desbloqueada y mientras la abro, el viento la atrapa y la abre.

Hay un sonido para anunciar mi llegada y, en mi opinión, suena demasiado alto. Salto dentro y extiendo la mano para agarrar la puerta antes de que salga de sus bisagras. Cerrándola, apoyo mi frente contra el cristal frío y exhalo un largo suspiro.

—Hola, —dice una voz de hombre detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y jadeo, tomada por sorpresa completamente. No estaba segura de si habría alguien.

Mis ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Naruto. Está de pie en la parte trasera de la tienda limpiando la grasa de sus manos en una toalla. Estoy congelada mientras comienza a caminar hacia mí, lentamente, como un depredador.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cuando está lo suficientemente cerca.

—Estoy bien, —le digo mientras me saco mi capucha—, pero mi coche no arranca. Vi una luz encendida así que me detuve. Todo el mundo ya se ha ido al lado.

Solo me mira fijamente antes de meter la toalla en su bolsillo trasero. Bajo la intensidad de su mirada retuerzo mis dedos, forzándome a mirarle de vuelta.

—Es probablemente por el frío. Te ayudaré a arrancarlo.

—Gracias, realmente lo aprecio.

Se para delante de mí por un momento mientras sonrío y aparto el pelo fuera de mi cara.

—Tomaré mi abrigo. —Desaparece en la parte de atrás de la tienda, mis ojos lo siguen todo el camino.

Solo ver cómo se mueve hace que mi corazón lata tan fuertemente que estoy segura de que puede oírlo todo el camino hacia su oficina.

Ojalá no tuviera ese efecto en mí. Me convierto en un gran charco a sus pies y estoy segura de que no lo encuentra atractivo.

Regresa un minuto más tarde, como un caballero de brillante armadura con su chaqueta de cuero negro y sombrero de invierno, llevando los cables para hacer un puente.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu coche en mi camioneta.

Inmediatamente me muevo, sin querer dejar esperando al hombre que está ofreciendo su tiempo para que pueda llegar a casa esta noche. Él no se mueve hasta que estoy a su lado y luego siento que su mano descansa suavemente en mi espalda baja para guiarme en la dirección correcta.

Aspiro aire cuando su mano hace contacto. Puede haber varias capas de ropa entre mi piel y su mano, pero sigo sintiendo hormigueos por todo mi cuerpo. No se siente como si estuviese imaginando esta energía sensual entre nosotros, pero tal vez sea solo mi imaginación hiperactiva.

Me conduce por un pasillo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Está oscuro y no hay nadie por ahí, pero de alguna manera él me hace sentir segura. Es como si pudiera sentir que es una buena persona, sin importar lo intimidante que parezca. Y no creo que sean solo mis hormonas hablando.

Invoco el coraje necesario para robar una mirada a hurtadillas de él cuando abre la puerta trasera que conduce al garaje para mí. Me mira con una mirada intensa, sus ojos azules con manchas celestes me atraen. Estoy asombrada por un momento hasta que una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el borde de su boca.

Le sonrío de vuelta y luego rápidamente camino hacia su camioneta.

Presiona su llave para desbloquear las puertas y me subo dentro. Tener un contacto tan estrecho me está agotando. No puedo relajarme, estoy tan tensa como una escoba y me siento cerca de romperme a la mitad. Por no hablar de que estoy intentando pensar en algo que decir mientras salimos del garaje, pero mi mente es una pizarra completamente en blanco. Estoy a punto de mencionar el tiempo, pero rápidamente me trago mis palabras antes de cometer ese error de aficionado.

Se compadece de mi torpeza cuando dice: —Has estado trabajando en la floristería desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Ah, sobre cuatro años. Comencé cuando me mudé aquí para la universidad.

—¿Qué estás estudiando?

—Finanzas. —Él me da una mirada y sin decir una palabra sé exactamente lo que está pensando—. Lo sé, suena muy aburrido, pero estoy bien con los números y me gusta la idea de ayudar a la gente a planificar su futuro.

—Tienes razón… suena aburrido.

—Bastante justo —digo. Por primera vez todo el día siento que finalmente estoy en un terreno sólido.

—Probablemente soy parcial porque era una mierda absoluta en la escuela. Tuve un mal momento siguiendo las reglas.

—No eres el único, —digo mientras nos paramos frente a mi coche—. De todas formas, parece que te fue bien.

—Me encanta lo que hago. Así que tienes razón, no puedo quejarme. —Él pone su mano delante de mí y yo solo la miro fijamente, insegura de qué me está pidiendo—. ¿Llaves? Voy a abrir el capó.

—¡Oh, sí! —Rápidamente tomo mi bolso y busco mis llaves en la parte inferior—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunto mientras le pongo las llaves en la mano.

—Solo quédate aquí y mantente caliente. Si te necesito, te lo haré saber.

—De acuerdo —digo. Se pone la capucha dentro de su camioneta, baja la cabeza y sale, alejándose del viento frío.

En cuestión de segundos ha abierto el capó de mi coche. Lo veo conectar los cables para el puente a la batería y luego volver a correr al coche.

—Bien, esperemos que esto funcione. —Se frota las manos para calentarlas y luego gira la llave de su camioneta. Ruge a la vida. Él salta de nuevo fuera de la camioneta, se sienta en mi coche y gira la llave en el contacto.

Él me da un pulgar hacia arriba desde mi coche cuando arranca y sonrío, tanto por el alivio como la emoción. Las cosas están mejorando.

Después de unos minutos regresa a la parte delantera de mi coche y separa los cables de la batería, cerrando el capó. Desacoplando el cable de su batería, sube de nuevo en la camioneta y pone los cables del puente en la parte posterior.

—Arrancó sin problemas. Probablemente es solo el frío. ¿Lo vas a aparcar afuera por la noche?

—No, tengo estacionamiento subterráneo. Así que espero que arranque de nuevo por la mañana.

—Debería. Si no es así, necesitarás reemplazar la batería. Tal vez quieras hacerlo pronto.

—Gracias, —no estoy segura de cuál es la etiqueta adecuada para cuando alguien te ayuda a arrancar el coche.

¿Le ofrezco dinero? No quiero ofenderlo de ninguna manera.

—Te llevaré a casa esta noche para asegurarme de que llegues con seguridad.

Él tiene la mano en el volante, pero se ha vuelto hacia mí, llenando el espacio en la camioneta entre nosotros. Definitivamente noto su tamaño ahora que estamos en un espacio tan pequeño juntos.

—Oh, no tienes que hacer eso. No quiero molestarte más esta noche.

Él sigue mirándome, pero es tan difícil de leer. No puedo decir lo que está pasando por su mente y no puedo mantener su mirada. Rompo la conexión y miro por la ventana.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que llegues a casa segura, Hinata —dice finalmente.

Su voz ha caído, sonando más rasposa. Por la manera en que lo dice, no hay discusión. Puso suficiente fuerza detrás para hacerme saber que su decisión es definitiva. Pero también hay un elemento en su voz que me hace pensar en el sexo. Imágenes de su cuerpo, sábanas arrugadas y yo acostada gimiendo en éxtasis destellan a través de mi mente.

Una vez más, siento que mis mejillas empiezan a ruborizarse, así que estoy de acuerdo con su demanda y salgo al frío aire de la noche.

—Te seguiré, —dice.

—Está bien, —le digo y sonrío antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Rápidamente me meto detrás del volante en mi coche y lo primero que noto es que Naruto encendió la calefacción. Mi auto está caliente. Su duro exterior no coincide con la visión del caballero que tengo de él esta noche.

Pongo mi coche en marcha y salgo del estacionamiento. Siento una emoción a través de mí cuando los faros de Naruto brillan en mi coche y sé que está detrás de mí, siguiéndome a casa.

No es un largo viaje en coche hasta mi edificio de apartamentos. Estamos en quince minutos. Antes de llevar mi coche dentro del garaje climatizado debajo del edificio, lo dejo encendido en el camino mientras corro hacia Naruto.

Él baja la ventana cuando me ve venir.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda esta noche. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte?

Supongo que es lo suficientemente seguro. Le estoy dejando la cuestión del pago a su elección.

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Estoy feliz de ayudarte. Eso es lo que hacen los vecinos.

Está congelando aquí fuera, así que no me tomo el tiempo para discutir.

—Muchas gracias, —le digo.

Mirándolo fijamente apenas el tiempo suficiente, me vuelvo y me dirijo adentro.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

No puedo recordar la última vez que estuve tan distraída en clase. He estado rememorando la última noche en mi mente una y otra vez. Veo a Naruto caminando hacia mí con su camiseta y jeans negros, sus anchos hombros esculpidos apretados bajo la tela. Solo puedo imaginarme cómo deben verse sus abdominales tipo tabla de chocolate. Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad, me tomaría mi tiempo y devoraría cada delicioso centímetro de él.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Ino, mi mejor amiga, está sentada a mi lado con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, solo estoy distraída, —susurro para que nuestro profesor no nos regañe por hablar durante su lección. Es un tipo increíble y apasionado, pero lanzó un cubo de basura de metal al lado de un alumno que se quedó dormido en su clase. No sé lo que pensaba ese tipo, pero fue suficiente para hacerme mostrar mi mejor comportamiento.

—No has escrito nada durante diez minutos. —Todavía me está mirando, sabiendo muy bien que estoy ocultando algo. Estoy enfocándome en las clases.

No me salto tomar apuntes y no me salto las clases.

—Hablamos después, —le digo, vocalizando cada palabra para que entienda la indirecta.

—Vale. Después. —Ella se vuelve a su ordenador y no puedo evitar tomarme un momento para sonreír ante la avalancha de calor que siento por dentro.

Ino y yo nos conocimos en nuestro primer año de la universidad. Estábamos en el mismo dormitorio juntas, en el mismo piso. Rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que probablemente éramos hermanas separadas al nacer. Se sintió como cosa del destino cuando terminamos teniendo tres clases juntas en nuestro primer semestre. Después de eso, planificamos nuestras clases para coincidir en muchas.

El resto de la clase pasó en una neblina brumosa. Nunca antes me había distraído tanto con un chico. Normalmente Naruto solo ocupaba mis fantasías por la noche, pero después de nuestro encuentro de ayer, no puedo apartarlo de mi mente.

—Está bien, suéltalo. — Ino arroja su mochila sobre su hombro cuando salimos de la sala de conferencias.

Es otro día de frío glacial, así que rápidamente atravesamos corriendo la calle y entramos en el bar más cercano para almorzar.

Estoy de pie en el mostrador, leyendo el menú para decidir qué voy a pedir, cuando me agarra del brazo para obligarme a mirarla.

—¡Me estás volviendo loca!

Me río y acepto sus demandas.

—Está bien, te contaré todo. Pero primero pidamos, me muero de hambre y tengo que ir a trabajar en una hora.

—Vale, —dice. Se cruza de brazos y estudia el menú también.

Una vez que nuestros pedidos están listos y hemos llevado nuestras bandejas a una mesa para dos junto a las ventanas, decido dejar de torturarla.

—Me encontré con Naruto ayer, —le digo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿Te lo encontraste y no me llamaste de inmediato? —Prácticamente grita.

—Bueno, en realidad, me lo encontré dos veces ayer. Entró a la floristería para pedir flores y tomé su pedido. No di la mejor primera impresión, pero ya lo superé. Porque cuando me iba a casa anoche, mi coche no arrancaba. Todos los demás se habían ido, sabía que estabas en la clase nocturna, así que fui a la puerta de al lado en busca de ayuda y ¿adivina quién estaba por allí todavía?

—¡No!

—¡Sí! —Ambas tenemos nuestras manos en la mesa frente a nosotras, nuestras cabezas inclinadas juntas—. Me arregló el coche y luego me siguió a casa para asegurarse de que llegaba bien.

—Guau. Eso es realmente sorprendente. Suena tan amable. Nunca obtuve su lado "amable" las pocas veces que lo he visto. Peligroso, oscuro, travieso… sí. Pero no realmente amable.

—¿Lo sé, verdad? Fue muy accesible.

—¡Esto es tan emocionante! —Golpea las palmas sobre la mesa para dar a cada palabra el efecto que desea.

—Es emocionante, —digo—. Pero, la razón por la que entró a la tienda fue para ordenar flores para alguien por San Valentín.

—Bueno, eso no significa mucho; podrían ser para su madre.

—Excepto que ordenó orquídeas rojas, mi sugerencia si quería enviar un mensaje de pasión y deseo.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh, —le digo, sin dejar que la realidad me deprima—. Está bien, sin embargo. Nunca tuve ninguna expectativa de realmente salir con él ni nada por el estilo.

—Nunca se sabe cuáles son las circunstancias reales, así que no dejes que tu mente divague con todas las espantosas posibilidades. Eres bastante buena en eso.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones. —Niego con la cabeza y tomo un trago—. Está bien. Tengo veintidós años, eventualmente me llegará el turno.

—Ugh, —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Eres una romántica sin esperanza. Ves demasiadas películas y lees demasiados libros.

—¡Guau! Gracias, —digo sarcásticamente.

—Sabes que te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Entonces, ¿a qué hora crees que saldrás del trabajo esta noche? ¿Quieres ver una película más tarde?

—Me encantaría, pero no estoy segura de a qué hora cerraremos esta noche. Puede ser que sea demasiado tarde para ir al cine, pero siempre podemos alquilar una. —Otro pensamiento cruza por mi mente, así que retrocedo y añado—: Es decir, a menos que tomes el asunto por tus propias manos y veas lo que Sai está haciendo esta noche.—Le guiño el ojo mientras tomo otro trago.

Se ríe como una forma de desviar mi sugerencia. A ella le gusta hablar de su vida amorosa casi tanto como a mí.

—La noche de chicas se siente más segura esta noche.

—Que así sea, —le digo, revisando mi teléfono por la hora—. Oh, hombre, ¿ya es esta hora?. Tengo que ir a la floristería. No quiero llegar tarde, estoy segura de que se están volviendo locos por lo ocupados que están.

—Está bien. —Pone toda nuestra basura en una bandeja y apila las bandejas una encima de la otra. Nos ponemos de pie, llevando todo a la basura—. Llámame cuando termines con el trabajo o avísame si sales demasiado tarde esta noche.

—Lo haré. —Tiro el resto de mi soda en la basura y me pongo mis manoplas antes de salir al frío.

Estoy terminando con otro cliente cuando escucho el sonido de la campana contra la puerta. Levanto la vista con esperanza, mi corazón palpitando en mi pecho. Un hombre alto con traje entra por la puerta mientras suelto la respiración que estaba conteniendo en señal de decepción.

Me siento como uno de los perros de Pavlov, cada vez que suena la campana mi boca comienza a salivar.

Un minuto después, la campana suena nuevamente. Esta vez, cuando miro hacia arriba, mi amigo Sai está cruzando la puerta.

—¡Hola! —Se acerca y me da un gran abrazo.

Sai y yo hemos sido amigos por años. Crecimos juntos y vinimos a la misma universidad. Él es el mejor de todos.

Pensativo, inteligente, sensible, exitoso. Y aun así, nunca he sentido otra cosa que amistad por él. Maldigo a mi corazón a veces.

—¿Estás demasiado ocupada para una visita? —me pregunta.

—No, en absoluto. Me tomaré mi descanso.

Llamo la atención de Tsunade desde el otro lado de la tienda y le señalo que iré a la parte de atrás. Ella asiente y me da un pulgar hacia arriba.

Sai me sigue a la parte trasera de la tienda. Tengo una comida congelada que meto en el microondas para la cena. Sai se desploma en la mesa de descanso, saca una de las revistas de cotilleos de la pila y la hojea.

—¿Algún plan para esta noche?

—Ah, Ino y yo solo vamos a alquilar una película o algo así si salgo del trabajo lo suficientemente temprano. No estoy segura de qué tan tarde voy a tener que trabajar esta noche. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—La verdad es que aún no lo sé.

—Está bien, bueno te llamaré esta noche para ver si estás interesado en ver lo que decidamos ver.

—Suena bien.

El microondas suena y tomo mi comida. Mientras remuevo la salsa y los fideos juntos, pregunto: —¿Todavía tienes otra clase hoy?

—Sí, ya veremos si voy. ¿Tal vez podrías dejarme copiar tus apuntes?

Me río a carcajadas mientras tomo algunos fideos y soplo antes de ponerlos en mi boca.

—Me encanta tu honestidad, te daré eso, —le digo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no vas a clase?

—Jugar a videojuegos, obviamente.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo—. Eres único, Sai.

—Gracias, —dice con una sonrisa tonta.

Pasamos los siguientes quince minutos hablando de los cotilleos divertidos de las revistas, clases, trabajo y cualquier otra cosa que se nos pase por la cabeza.

—Muy bien mi hombre, es hora de que vuelva a trabajar.

Sai me levanta en un gran abrazo de oso, exprimiéndome hasta que empiezo a reír y chillar. Cuando me baja, lo llevo de vuelta al frente de la tienda y le saludo mientras camina por la calle.

Después de que Sai se va, me pierdo en el ajetreo y el bullicio de la tienda, pero no puedo ignorar el ligero revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago, sabiendo que veré a Naruto en algún momento esta noche, aun si él estará comprando flores para otra persona.

—Parece que estamos disminuyendo la velocidad por la noche, —dice Tsunade cuando salgo de detrás del mostrador.

—Estoy feliz de quedarme si queréis marcharos a pasar la noche. No he estado aquí tanto tiempo.

—¡Eso es genial! Si no te importa, —dice—. Yo diría que puedes cerrar en aproximadamente una hora más o menos.

—Yo me encargo.

A los quince minutos estoy sola en la tienda. Es extraño después de un día tan agitado tener completa calma y paz ahora. Tengo todas mis cosas de clase, así que decido sentarme detrás del mostrador y trabajar en los deberes mientras espero a que aparezca Naruto. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que todavía no haya llegado, pero dijo que recogería el pedido, así que cuento con que venga.

Una vez que he terminado el último problema de mis deberes de la próxima semana, cierro mis libros y los vuelvo a poner en mi mochila. Reviso nuevamente el reloj y me sorprende cuando me doy cuenta de que ha pasado una hora.

Reviso mi teléfono y noto que tengo una llamada perdida de Ino.

—¡Hey! —Le digo después de que lo toma al segundo timbre.

—Oye, tú. ¿Cuál es tu ETA?

—En realidad, todavía estoy en el trabajo. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? —Mi orgullo me impide mencionar el hecho de que he estado sentada aquí esperando que aparezca el vecino caliente a pesar de que estoy en mi derecho de cerrar la tienda y dirigirme a casa de Ino en este momento.

—Sí, sin problema. Esta noche he estado viendo en exceso un reality televisivo realmente malo. Probablemente terminaré este episodio y me iré a la cama.

—Lo siento por cancelarlo. Te lo voy a compensar.

—Sé que eres buena en eso.

—Gracias. Duerme bien. —Me siento detrás del mostrador con mi teléfono en la mano y miro por la ventana delantera.

Pasan otros cinco minutos y todavía no viene Naruto. Supongo que no vendrá.

¿Estaría aquí sentada esperando a algún cliente que aún no había recogido su pedido o estoy haciendo excepciones por él? Sigo justificando que lo espero porque anoche me ayudó cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ahora mantengo la tienda abierta un poco más por él… cuando no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Solo estoy siendo amable, ¿verdad?

Cuando todavía no ha aparecido diez minutos después, me siento como una tonta y estoy lista para irme a casa. Pero además de sentirme tonta, también estoy completamente enfadada conmigo misma. Cancelé los planes con mi mejor amiga para poder sentarme sola en una floristería esperando a un tipo del que no sé nada.

Necesito controlarme.

Estoy caminando alrededor del mostrador al frente de la tienda cuando veo a Naruto doblar la esquina hacia el camino, corriendo hacia la puerta. Giro el cerrojo y giro el cartel a cerrado.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

Pensé que estaba completamente comprometida a irme y dejar a Naruto en el frío. No me importa que una vez más mi cuerpo me esté traicionando.

Puede que no tenga experiencia con hombres, pero nunca he sido el felpudo de nadie y no voy a empezar ahora.

— Hinata, abre la puerta. —Grita y golpea el cristal. Me congelo, mi espalda rígida.

¿Abre la puerta? ¿Ni un lo siento o incluso un por favor? ¿Solo una orden después de haber estado esperando toda la noche?

Me doy la vuelta y es el comienzo de mi ruina.

Naruto está de pie al otro lado del cristal, con las manos en la puerta con una expresión de urgencia en su rostro. Sus bellas facciones cinceladas y su barba pulcramente recortada acentúan su perfecta boca. ¿Cuántas veces he imaginado esa boca besando cada centímetro de mi piel?

Al menos lo hago sudar por otro minuto antes de finalmente decidirme a caminar y abrir la puerta. Él pasa a través de la puerta en un tiempo récord, en caso de que cambie de opinión, supongo.

Cuando se para frente a mí, todo su ser consume el espacio que nos rodea.

—Llegas tarde, —le digo mientras me alejo hacia las vitrinas de vidrio detrás del mostrador. Abro la puerta y saco el hermoso arreglo de dos docenas de orquídeas rojas. Cuando me doy la vuelta para colocarlo en el mostrador junto al registro, él ya ha cerrado la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus manos están extendidas sobre el mostrador y, por supuesto, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cómo sus manos son realmente agradables.

—Un trabajo me hizo quedar hasta tarde, —dice mientras miro el recibo de la orden—. No pensé que me llevara tanto tiempo.

Él todavía no se ha movido para tomar las flores. Supongo que me hace sentir un poco mejor que fuese un trabajo lo que lo mantuvo ocupado y no una cita caliente. Siento que mi ira comienza a menguar. Al final lo hace, supongo.

—Está bien, —le digo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Parece que pagaste por adelantado, así que ya te puedes ir.

Arranco la orden del florero y le tiendo las flores. Abrasándome con una mirada que no puedo leer, empuja las flores hacia mí.

—Las compré para ti.

Mi cabeza vuela hacia arriba y mi ruina está completa.

—¿Qué? —Un chillido sale en respuesta, pensando que debo haber entendido mal, y casi sale como una risa entrecortada.

—Son para ti, —dice de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —digo lo único que puedo preguntar. Lo estoy mirando con completa y absoluta confusión. Nunca hemos hablado antes de ayer. Mi cerebro no puede comprender por qué me compraría flores.

Lentamente comienza a caminar alrededor del mostrador y me siento de nuevo como la presa perseguida por el cazador. Al acercarse a mí, estoy convencida de que me he perdido y haré todo lo que este hombre me pida que haga. Y punto.

Sin hacer preguntas.

Me alejo para darme un momento para respirar. Presiono el botón para abrir la caja registradora, deslizo la ficha del pedido de las flores en el interior y luego la cierro. Justo en mi dedo.

Jadeo y saco mi dedo del cajón donde me lo pillé. Estrecho frenéticamente mi mano y trato de no maldecir.

Naruto cierra la distancia entre nosotros y toma mi mano en la suya.

—Déjame ayudarte, —dice. Al principio, frota lentamente mi dedo índice—. ¿Es este?

—Sí, —susurro. Su aroma es embriagador. Huele tan limpio, como eucalipto y bálsamo y otro olor que no puedo identificar.

¿Es extraño que pueda elegir esos aromas específicos? Supongo que lo es. Tal vez es el jabón que usa en sus manos, las que ahora frotan lentamente mis manos de una manera que tiene a todo mi cuerpo iluminado como una exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Sin apartar la vista de mí, acerca su boca al dedo y lo desliza lentamente dentro.

Siento su lengua suavemente lamer la yema antes de que se meta todo mi dedo en su boca. Él me lame seductoramente, suavemente. Y cuando lo saca de su boca, coloca un suave beso justo en la punta de mi dedo.

Cuando me mira a los ojos, sé que no puedo ocultar cuánto deseo a este hombre.

Mi deseo debe escribirse claramente en mi cara. Mi boca se ha abierto para permitir la larga exhalación que he estado conteniendo y ese pequeño movimiento lo atrae.

Sus dedos cepillaron suavemente algunos mechones perdidos apartándolos de mi cara y lo siguiente que sé es que me atrae hacia él. Su mirada me deja aturdida y su boca está tan cerca de la mía que la expectativa de lo que viene a continuación es palpable en el aire que nos rodea.

Suavemente toca sus labios con los míos, lamiéndome los labios con la lengua cuando los abro, dándole permiso y acceso a todo al mismo tiempo. Con una audacia que normalmente no siento, tentativamente toco con mi lengua la suya, siguiendo su ejemplo. Me abro más para él y él toma cada pulgada que le doy.

Sus manos se agarran a un lado de mi rostro, sosteniéndome contra él con un fervor que me debilita las rodillas.

Mi inexperiencia me hace sentir cohibida de mi capacidad de complacerlo mientras se hace cargo, reclamando lo que quiere. De repente, estoy abrumada, preguntándome qué pasa entre nosotros, qué tan rápido progresaron las cosas esta noche.

Contra cada fibra en mi ser, me retiro del beso.

—Lo siento… es solo, ¡esto es una locura! Todo está sucediendo muy rápido, — digo.

Estoy nerviosa y completamente fuera de mi elemento. Últimamente he estado hablando claro, diciéndome a mí misma que iba a arriesgarme más. Salir, ver donde termino. Pero ahora que me encuentro en esa situación, estoy ansiosa por encontrar un terreno sólido de nuevo. Tal vez soy una cobarde, todo palabras.

Doy un paso atrás y cruzo mis brazos alrededor de mi torso. No puedo pensar bien si estoy entre sus brazos. Me hace sentir como si estuviera cayendo, girando fuera de control.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Me pregunta, tratando de calmar las cosas y tranquilizarme.

—Ya cené. —Mi respuesta es automática y, de todos modos, con mi estado de nervios en el estómago en este momento, vomitaría cualquier cosa que comiese.

—Mira, —dice, acercándose a mí otra vez. Hay algo que él quiere decir, pero está dudando. Él mira hacia otro lado para tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Te deseo. —Levanta las manos como si acabara de mostrarme sus cartas y todo está sobre la mesa.

Hay una mínima expresión de desesperación y vulnerabilidad en su rostro. Lo veo porque lo estoy estudiando, buscando la trampa. Esperando que termine su pensamiento y me diga por qué no funcionará.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle por qué cuando me sorprende con su siguiente comentario.

—Quiero un tú y yo desde hace un tiempo. —La vulnerabilidad ha desaparecido, reemplazada por la mirada dura que he llegado a conocer tan bien. Siento que hay algo más en este ultimátum, pero no estoy segura de qué.

—Vale. —Es lo mejor que tengo y estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma por tener el valor de decir una sola palabra.

Él es como el sexo personificado para mí y nunca me he sentido más fuera de mi zona de confort en toda mi vida.

—Entonces tú y yo… ¿dejamos de darle vueltas y probamos esto?

Mi boca se abre y odio empezar a sonrojarme de nuevo. Va a pensar que tengo una condición de la piel con la forma en que constantemente me estoy poniendo roja a su alrededor.

—¿Dejarnos de "darle vueltas"? —pregunto. Siento un ataque de risitas burbujeando dentro de mí, listo para estallar pero me lo trago.

Estoy con una sobrecarga emocional en este momento y definitivamente en territorio desconocido.

—Ya sabes —dice—, admirando al otro desde lejos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —pregunto tímidamente.

—Es difícil no darse cuenta.

¿Cómo puedo decir que no a esos ojos que me miran como si fuera el aire en los pulmones de un hombre que se está ahogando? Mi capacidad de pensar coherentemente se marchita bajo su mirada, pero todavía tengo el sentido de recordarme que esto es real y esta es mi oportunidad.

—Sí, —digo sonriendo. Mi respuesta es un reconocimiento de todo. Sí a admirarlo desde lejos, sí a darle un intento a lo que sea esto.

—¿Vienes a casa conmigo? —me pregunta.

Su sexy voz de dormitorio siempre me hará desfallecer. ¿Cómo es posible decir que no a la promesa de algo tan emocionante?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Es casi gracioso cómo me encuentro en esta situación tan pronto después de llegar mentalmente a una conclusión sobre arriesgarme en la vida. En este momento, estoy parada al borde del acantilado. Hay agua rugiendo abajo y sé que si salto lo suficientemente lejos tendré el viaje de mi maldita vida antes de que el agua me atrape, envolviéndome con seguridad.

Pero cuando miro la caída del acantilado, también veo las rocas. Están sobresaliendo, algunas suaves, mientras que otras son dentadas y peligrosas. Y sé que la otra posibilidad es que una de las rocas me rompa cuando caiga, dejándome sin vida y cambiándome para siempre cuando finalmente llegue al agua.

Al final, sé que he vivido mi vida con una red de seguridad debajo de mí.

—Sí, —le digo, tomando mi decisión con confianza.

—Está bien, mi Valentín. No olvides tus flores.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

—Aquí es. — Naruto conduce su camioneta por la entrada de una casa estilo rancho.

No hay luces encendidas afuera así que no puedo obtener una buena mirada, pero puedo decir que está bien cuidada. La luz se enciende en el garaje cuando presiona el mando de la puerta y estoy fascinada con lo limpio y organizado que es.

—Wow, —digo—. Este es el garaje más limpio que he visto.

Él se ríe.

—Sí, soy bastante TOC cuando se trata de esto. Todo debe tener un lugar.

—Tiene sentido. —Salgo de su camioneta y camino hacia la puerta.

Naruto está desbloqueando la puerta y en lugar de echarle un vistazo, estoy mirando todo en el garaje. Todo parece completamente normal, pero de camino de la floristería hasta aquí comencé a cuestionar mi cordura por aceptar venir a la casa de un hombre a quien apenas conozco.

—Entra, —dice, caminando hacia un lado de la puerta cuando entra para dejarme pasar delante de él.

Me paro a algunos pasos para que él pueda encender una luz. Enciende algunos interruptores y las habitaciones se inundan con una suave luz amarilla. Estamos de pie en la cocina, que está conectada a un pequeño comedor. Compartiendo una pared con la cocina hay una sala de estar abierta con enormes ventanas que dan al patio delantero.

—Déjame tomar tu abrigo. —Lo desabrocho rápidamente, me encojo de hombros y se lo entrego—. ¿Quieres algo para beber? —Me pregunta mientras abre un pequeño armario junto a la puerta de atrás y cuelga mi abrigo dentro.

—Tal vez un vaso de agua. —Me quedo donde estoy, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

No soy el tipo de chica que toma la iniciativa. No voy a dejar caer mi ropa en la cocina como una invitación. Naruto tendrá que tomar la delantera y afortunadamente tengo la sensación de que se siente cómodo en ese papel.

—Ven aquí, —dice, apoyado en el mostrador y sosteniendo el vaso de agua.

Camino hacia él y tomo el vaso. Sosteniendo su mirada, llevo el vaso a mis labios y tomo un trago lento.

Se lame los labios en respuesta, toma el vaso de mi mano y lo pone junto al fregadero. Entonces, antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preocuparme por lo que vendrá después, me besa. Sus manos están en mi pelo, tirando de mi cara hacia él.

Su beso es áspero, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo y finalmente pudiera soltarse. Siento su lengua lamer a lo largo de mis labios y los abro para él. Mis manos van hacia su cabello, mis dedos adoran la suave sensación de seda que contrasta con la leve quemadura de su barba en mi boca.

Sus fuertes manos me ahuecan el culo, primero me aprietan y luego me levantan. Mis piernas lo rodean cuando me lleva al mostrador y me sienta.

Siento que su erección se frota contra mí en un ángulo tan perfecto que no puedo evitar romper el beso y abrir los ojos con asombro.

—Sí, esto es lo que me haces. —Me mira a los ojos y se frota más fuerte contra mi coño, así puedo sentir lo duro que está por la excitación—. Dime qué quieres que te haga. Dime qué te excita.

Su beso me consume otra vez, nuestras lenguas lamiéndose y saboreándose.

Cuando nuestros besos se ralentizan nuevamente un momento después, él se retira, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué te gusta, Hinata? —Pregunta de nuevo.

Mi cara comienza a sonrojarse de vergüenza porque no sé qué decir. No tengo ni idea de lo que me gusta porque nunca he hecho esto antes. Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado, necesito un momento para organizar mis confusos pensamientos.

Sus dedos acarician mi mejilla y la expresión de ternura en su rostro casi me hace llorar.

—No te avergüences, —dice—. Tienes que ser honesta conmigo.

Abro mi boca para decírselo pero no salen las palabras. Muevo la cabeza con frustración.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta.

—Nunca he hecho esto antes, —digo finalmente.

—¿Nunca te has ido a casa con alguien a quien apenas conoces? —pregunta.

Puedo decir que está bromeando por la sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Sonriendo tímidamente, le digo: —Nunca antes había hecho nada de esto.

Le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que dije. Sin embargo, puedo ver en su cara el momento en que lo hace. Estaba preocupada por asustarlo cuando descubriese que era virgen, pero me está mirando como si hubiera ganado la maldita lotería.

—¿En serio? —pregunta.

—En serio, —digo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mi confesión lo desconcierta por un minuto. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo de forma posesiva y descansan sobre mis piernas. Su agarre es firme y envía un suave escalofrío. Su mirada me quema y sé en este momento que soy suya, completamente, y solo suya.

—Ven conmigo, —dice, levantándome del mostrador.

Me lleva por un pasillo a una habitación oscura y me deja en una cama. Mi suposición de que estamos en su habitación se confirma cuando enciende la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la habitación se baña en un suave y cálido resplandor.

—Ahora vayamos al grano.

Se quita la camisa y se para frente a mí. La risa que estaba a punto de escapar por su carácter juguetón muere en mis labios. No puedo evitar mirar. Su cuerpo está bellamente esculpido. Sus músculos son duros y definidos, sus hombros anchos y fuertes, mientras que su cintura es delgada. No tiene tantos tatuajes como me imaginaba en mi mente, pero los tatuajes en sus hombros y la serpiente de su pecho se enredan juntos en una hermosa obra de arte. No puedo esperar a que se quite los pantalones.

—Tu turno, —dice.

Él asiente con la cabeza indicando que debería quitarme la camisa.

Odio que siga sucediendo, pero, de nuevo, estoy nerviosa y la forma en que me está mirando solo lo empeora. Nunca he tenido a alguien que estudie mi cuerpo con tanta atención y no quiero decepcionarlo.

Él pone sus manos en sus caderas y me mira con una mirada de desaprobación.

—Aquí está la nueva regla, hermosa. No se te está permitido avergonzarte conmigo. La expectativa de verte desnuda me hará correrme en mis pantalones antes incluso de tocarte.

Sus palabras me dan suficiente impulso como para tomar el dobladillo de mi camisa y levantarlo lentamente sobre mi cabeza. No esperaba desnudarme con Naruto Uzumaki esta noche, así que no tengo nada sexy o espectacular de ropa interior.

Estoy a punto de cruzar mis brazos frente a mí cuando dice:

—No te atrevas a ocultarte de mí.

Fuerzo mis manos a descansar en la cama. La mirada que me está dando me hace mojarme de deseo.

—Dios, tus tetas me hacen la boca agua.

Gran impulso de confianza.

—¿Tus bragas hacen juego con tu sujetador? —Su mano frota la barba en su barbilla mientras me mira y habla con su perfecta voz rasposa.

Se está acariciando la barba de tal forma que me hace desear su toque de una manera traviesa. Esas grandes y musculosas manos me van a hacer derretir.

Asiento con la cabeza. Es un simple conjunto de sujetador y braga de algodón, pero tiene pequeños corazones rojos en ambas piezas en honor al día de San Valentín.

—Muéstramelo —dice.

Me levanto de la cama y él retrocede. Me hace preguntarme si está luchando con su autocontrol. Como si nuestros cuerpos tocándose fuese la ruptura de la presa, su control y moderación se perderían en el viento.

De alguna manera me llena de confianza. Poco a poco me desabrocho los pantalones y los empujo hacia abajo por mis piernas. Salgo de ellos una pierna a la vez antes de deslizarme hacia abajo en la cama.

Está a punto de subirse sobre mí cuando lo detengo con mi pie.

—Primero, tus pantalones, —digo.

Apenas puedo respirar, estoy tan excitada en este momento. Pensé que sería un desastre de nervios, pero de alguna manera Naruto me hace sentir una sensación totalmente nueva… necesidad.

Él se endereza. Sus manos trabajan la hebilla de su cinturón y luego se mueven hacia los pantalones. Él los abre y los deja caer. De pie frente a mí en sus bóxer deja muy poco a la imaginación.

—Me halagas, nena. —Miro hacia arriba y él me sonríe. Debo recordar cerrar mi boca antes de empezar a babear—. Dado que pareces tan interesada… —y con eso, también deja caer sus bóxer al suelo.

Me siento derecha en la cama y miro abiertamente lo que me está presentando.

Su polla es gruesa y larga. Es espectacular y nunca he estado tan caliente. El deseo me abruma, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo ocultar la preocupación que se planta en mi mente mientras miro fijamente a esta bestia entre sus piernas.

—Está bien, —dice—. Seré amable contigo, tu primera vez. —Me está tomando el pelo, pero sus palabras tienen un aire oscuro de promesa en ellas. Por primera vez toda la noche, pienso en vestirme y conducir a casa.

— Naruto, —digo. Levanto mis ojos de su magnífico cuerpo esculpido hasta su cara. Me encuentro con sus ojos azules llenos de pasión y deseo, y digo—: Creo que deberíamos ser solo amigos.

**_Continuará.. _**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6_**

La mirada que me da es oscura y peligrosa. Quiero desaparecer en la cama o, por lo menos, apartar la mirada. Pero no puedo. La imagen de él, desnudo en toda su gloria, de pie frente a la cama, estará grabada para siempre en mi mente.

—Ni en sueños, —dice.

Y allí está otra vez, ese sonido ronco en su voz que me hace sentir mareada y me quita la habilidad de pensar con claridad.

Camina hacia mí y agarra el final del edredón. Lo siguiente que sé es que lo está sacando de debajo de mí, forzándome a acostarme sobre mi espalda en el proceso. Mi piel está desnuda en las sábanas frescas y suaves.

De pie entre mis piernas, me dice:

—Dime tu fantasía.

Muerdo la esquina de mi labio inferior y me tiro el brazo sobre la cara en un intento de ocultar mi vergüenza.

Se arrastra sobre mí, tirando de mi brazo para que pueda mirarme a los ojos.

Jadeo cuando siento su erección presionándome.

—¿Cuál era nuestra nueva regla? —dice.

Miro su hermosa cara a centímetros de la mía.

—Sin avergonzarse, —le susurro.

Me besa apasionadamente. Hundiendo su lengua en mi boca, y yo devuelvo su pasión. Él frota su polla contra mi coño y crea la fricción más tentadora haciendo que mi excitación se empape a través de mis bragas. Sus labios se deslizan sobre los míos, suaves y codiciosos a la vez. Nuestras bocas se fusionan íntimamente y estoy flotando.

Él rompe el beso y ambos jadeamos por aire. De alguna manera ha alejado algo de mi vergüenza. Necesito más de él en todos los sentidos porque me da confianza.

—Cuando fantaseo contigo —le digo—, me imagino que necesitas tanto mi coño que rompes mis bragas en pedazos para poder estar dentro de mí.

Su cuerpo está quieto sobre mí.

—Joder, —dice. Y luego la calidez de su cuerpo desaparece. Se mueve hacia abajo entre mis piernas. Siento que su palma frota lentamente mi coño. Oigo un quejido silencioso y luego dice—: Estás tan mojada que me voy a volver loco.

Miro hacia abajo y tan pronto como mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, agarra con su puño mis bragas y las aparta, arrancándolas de mi cuerpo. Las lanza sobre su hombro y baja su cabeza hacia abajo entre mis piernas.

Aprieto los ojos tan pronto como siento sus dedos sobre mis pliegues, abriéndolos. La suave y hábil lengua que estaba prendiendo fuego a mi boca hace unos segundos ahora está caliente dentro de mi coño, lamiéndome suavemente.

Está lamiéndome lentamente y quiero mover mis caderas y molerme contra su boca, aplicando aún más presión para aumentar las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo.

—Más duro, Naruto, —digo.

Él responde, empujando su lengua dentro de mi núcleo antes de lamer y enfocarse en mi clítoris. Cada vez que su lengua golpea mi delicioso y sensible nudo, gimo con abandono. Mis manos arañan las sábanas, buscando algo a lo que aferrarme ya que mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera perdiendo el control mientras me caigo por un acantilado.

Continúa lamiéndome y chupándome, rodeándome y burlándome de mí.

Entonces siento que su dedo se desliza dentro de mí y sé que algo maravilloso está por suceder. Una intensidad ardiente se forma en mi núcleo. Unos lametones más duros de su lengua y mi orgasmo llega a su punto más álgido como una ola que empuja sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo que me hace gritar.

Mi corazón late fuerte en mi pecho. Me preocupa que haya acabado por esta noche después de esa experiencia, pero el dedo de Naruto todavía está dentro de mí, frotándome desde adentro. No sé cómo es posible, pero me siento cada vez más inquieta. Él me posee completamente, aumentando cada sensación en mi cuerpo, haciéndome necesitarlo más de lo que alguna vez he necesitado algo en mi vida.

Me apoyo sobre mis codos y saca su dedo. Él toma su polla en su mano y frota mi excitación sobre ella. Me muevo hacia él, queriendo sentir su polla en mis manos. Extiendo la mano y lo toco ligeramente con mis dedos.

—Eres tan suave, —digo—, como terciopelo.

Cuando mi orgasmo se desvaneció, se llevó mis inhibiciones con él. Quiero sentirlo, descubrirlo, y luego dejar que me posea.

—Aquí, así. —Envuelve su mano con la mía y la guía, mostrándome lo difícil que es agarrarlo y cómo subir y bajar para crear las mejores sensaciones.

Después de un minuto, retira su mano y yo me hago cargo. Está tan duro que me pregunto si es un poco doloroso.

—No puedo esperar para sentirte dentro de mí, —le digo.

Él retira mi mano de su pene y se la lleva a los labios, besando el dorso de mi mano.

—Necesito ver esas hermosas tetas.

Con un hambre renovada, alcanza mi espalda y desabrocha mi sujetador, tirando de las correas por mis brazos y tirándolo detrás de él en el suelo.

Él me toma en sus brazos y me acuesta de nuevo en la cama, descansando mi cabeza en la almohada. Sus dedos recorren mis pechos, deteniéndose para pellizcar y tirar de mis pezones. Cuando los gira entre sus dedos, arqueo mi espalda, presionando sus manos.

Usa su boca para tirar de mi pezón, lamiéndolo con su lengua y mordiéndolo con sus dientes. Es lo suficientemente rudo, dejando su marca para que nunca olvide la forma en que reclama mi cuerpo, haciéndome suya.

Mis dedos se clavan en su cabello, tirando de él lo más cerca posible. Besa su camino hasta mi cuello, sus fuertes manos explorando mi cuerpo. Chupa la piel justo debajo de mi oreja. Él me está calentando de nuevo, hasta el punto de la desesperación y sé que estoy lista.

—Necesito más, Naruto, —le digo directamente en su oído mientras sigue chupando y lamiéndome la piel.

Se coloca entre mis piernas, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos. Estoy rodeada por sus bíceps y hombros esculpidos. Mis manos lo acarician, siguiendo cada bulto desde sus brazos hasta su pecho.

—Al principio podría doler, pero te prometo… que te lo compensaré.

Lo miro a los ojos y sostengo su mirada mientras siento que la cabeza de su polla se abre camino por mi abertura. Sus ojos brillan y puedo decir que está tenso, forzándose a ir despacio.

Él se desliza dentro y fuera, solo un poco a la vez. Y luego, perdiendo su restricción, empuja poderosamente haciéndome gritar mientras clavo mis dedos en sus brazos.

Hubo un agudo y rápido pellizco de dolor. Pero él está inmóvil dentro de mí, permitiéndome adaptarme a esta nueva sensación.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza y dejo que me bese.

Al principio, hay un suave latido que se siente doloroso. Una vez que el dolor ha pasado, el latido comienza a sentirse realmente bien. Estoy llena y completa de la manera más perfecta.

Aprieto sus brazos otra vez mientras lentamente se retira y vuelve a empujar suavemente. Sus ojos están en mí, leyendo mis reacciones. Buscando dolor o placer.

—Estás apretando mi polla tan fuerte, —dice, su voz sonando forzada.

Empieza a empujar más fuerte, su polla me toca de todas las formas correctas dentro de mi coño. Empiezo a balancear mis caderas con las suyas, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo penetrando tan profundamente el mío. Caemos en un ritmo y rápidamente decido que soy adicta a esta sensación.

— Naruto, —digo. Y esta vez su nombre en mis labios es un gemido lento y prolongado. La sensación de su deslizamiento dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo es indescriptible. Finalmente entiendo de qué se trata todo este alboroto.

Mis gritos por él lo hacen maldecir por lo bajo y animarse. Puedo decir que está cerca de venirse. Siento el dolor familiar acumulándose en mi interior, preparándome para la embestida de placer a solo unos segundos de distancia.

—Sí, Naruto, sí, —le digo, sabiendo que estoy cerca, pero que lo necesito para ayudarme a llegar allí. Está empujando profundamente, un toque de dolor cuando está tan adentro de mí.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta acaloradamente.

—Solo más. —Es todo lo que puedo decir. No sé exactamente lo que necesito, pero confío en que me llevará allí.

Se sienta más en sus rodillas, y levanta mis caderas hacia él. Empuja de nuevo y esta vez siento una sensación aún más fuerte. Él ha tomado el control, abrazándome fuertemente y martilleándome.

De repente, la sensación más intensa explota a través de mí y grito su nombre.

Me recorre por más tiempo de lo que nunca antes había sentido un orgasmo y me estoy retorciendo por el asalto a mis sentidos.

—Joder. —Escucho a Naruto maldecir otra vez, y abro mis ojos para ver su hermosa cara perdida en el placer. Sus manos agarran mis caderas y me atraen hacia él con tanta fuerza que puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar contra mi piel mientras su polla pulsa su liberación dentro de mí.

Se deja caer nuevamente sobre mí, acercando sus labios a los míos en un saciado beso. Es dulce y lento a medida que nuestra respiración se profundiza y nuestros ritmos cardíacos vuelven a la normalidad. Cuando finalmente se retira y se sienta a mi lado en la cama, de inmediato extraño la intimidad y la conexión que acabamos de experimentar juntos.

Sin decir una palabra, se levanta y entra en lo que imagino que es el baño conectado a su dormitorio. Mi corazón cae a mi estómago.

Oh, Dios, ¿fue horrible?

La neblina de euforia que me rodea se disipa rápidamente cuando escucho el agua correr.

¿Se está duchando?

La etiqueta después del sexo es nueva para mí, pero esperaría un poco de acurrucarse y una conversación íntima antes de limpiarnos. Sentándome, miro a los lados de la cama buscando mi ropa.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

Me inclino sobre la cama, buscando mi ropa cuando él sale un minuto más tarde.

—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta. Me enderezo, girándome para mirarlo.

Está sosteniendo una toalla en la mano y camina hacia mí, completa y gloriosamente desnudo.

—Sí, —digo. Fuerzo mi mente a calmarse, a dejar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Recuéstate. —Lo dice de tal manera que ni siquiera lo dudo. Simplemente sigo su orden—. Abre tus piernas para mí.

Con mis ojos en él, abro mis piernas. Se arrastra en la cama entre mis piernas y presiona la toalla caliente en mí.

—Hubo algo de sangre, —dice, limpiándome. Es un acto tan íntimo que siento que mi cara comienza a sonrojarse un poco—. Nos estoy preparando un baño.

El alivio fluye a través de mí mientras me concentro en la palabra "nos". Gracias a Dios que no me está echando. ¿Realmente pensé que me echaría? Supongo que no. Pero Ino tiene razón, tengo la mala costumbre de pensar lo peor y dejar que mis pensamientos pierdan el control.

Miro hacia abajo y noto que ya está duro otra vez. Mis ojos deben traicionarme porque dice:

—Mirándote acostada en mi cama así… —Se lame los labios y extiende su mano sobre mi estómago—. Te quiero de nuevo, ya.

Está haciendo un buen trabajo para calmar mis nervios de hace unos minutos.

Y para ser sincera, también lo quiero de nuevo. Tenerlo moviéndose dentro de mí con su cuerpo invadiendo todos mis sentidos fue la experiencia más exquisita de mi vida.

—Vamos, la bañera debe estar llena. —Extiende su mano para tomar la mía y levantarme.

Sosteniendo su mano, me lleva al baño. Observo abiertamente su culo sexy todo el camino hasta el baño.

Me sorprende que tenga una bañera de hidromasaje tan amplia y elegante en su baño. No parece el tipo de cosa que tendría un hombre soltero que vive solo.

Aunque no me quejo. Tiene la bañera llena hasta arriba, el agua burbujeante a la temperatura perfecta mientras los chorros empujan el agua.

Meto el dedo del pie para probar la temperatura y luego entro directamente. Mi cuerpo se hunde hasta que el agua está justo debajo de mis hombros. Hay un chorro masajeando mi espalda baja y estoy completamente relajada.

—No recuerdo la última vez que me relajé en una bañera de hidromasaje, —le digo—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Naruto entra y se sienta frente a mí, nuestras piernas se superponen para hacer espacio el uno para el otro.

—Nunca la uso, —dice—. Era parte de la casa cuando lo compré pero no soy del tipo que toma baños.

Mi risa es contagiosa. Él se ríe conmigo.

—Ni por un momento te confundí con un chico que toma baños.

Él me salpica con un poco de agua y me río más fuerte.

—Entonces no piensas que sea el tipo de persona que se relaja en un baño de burbujas por la noche. ¿Qué más piensas de mí?

—No sé, —digo tímidamente. Él se desliza más cerca de mí en la bañera, levantándome para que esté a horcajadas sobre él.

Exhalo un suave gemido. Es difícil de creer que su enorme erección rozándome ahora estaba dentro de mí hace no más de diez minutos.

—De alguna manera voy a lograr que dejes de ser tan tímida conmigo. —Inclina su cabeza hacia abajo y mete mi pezón en su boca, sacudiéndolo y luego mordiéndolo suavemente.

Mis manos vuelan a su cabeza, acercándolo y sosteniéndolo contra mí.

—¿Te gusta esto? —murmura en mi pecho.

—Sí.

—Dime qué más te gusta. —Levanta la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos. Me inclino hacia adelante para besarlo pero se apoya en su espalda. —Dime, Hinata, —dice sonriendo.

—Me gusta la sensación de tu… —No me atrevo a decir la palabra, así que uso mi dedo índice para señalarla en el agua.

—¿Mi qué? —Él me mira con diversión—. Di la palabra.

—Tu… cosa. —Es lo mejor que puedo hacer y todavía estoy mirando hacia otro lado, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Mi pene? —pregunta, frotándose contra mi coño—. ¿O mi polla?

—Sí, exactamente, —digo.

—Bueno. ¿Qué te gusta que haga con mi polla?

—Me gusta… —Dejo caer la cara y me concentro en su pecho, buscando las palabras correctas—. Me gusta lo bien que se sintió cuando estabas entrando y saliendo. Podía sentir cada centímetro de ti. Y de alguna manera pude tomarte a ti, todo de ti, y se sintió indescriptible. No creo que haya nada más que pueda igualar ese sentimiento.

Levanto mi mirada a sus ojos. Se ve caliente e intenso, listo para la segunda ronda.

—¿Estás dolorida? —Su voz suena áspera y espesa por el deseo. La voz que he aprendido que significa que me quiere y al instante me hace adormecerme con la lujuria.

—Un poco. Pero está bien, realmente quiero volver a hacerlo. —Aprieto mis labios en los suyos, iniciando un apasionado beso. Levanta sus manos y aprieta mis redondos pechos, frotando y tirando de mis pezones—. Me gusta eso, —digo en su boca.

—Buena chica, —me dice—. Qué más te gusta.

—Me gusta cuando tus dedos me tocan allí. —Señalo hacia el agua otra vez donde todavía estoy a horcajadas sobre él.

Su risa comienza como un lento retumbar en su pecho. Él mete su lengua en mi boca y yo respondo, amando cómo usa su lengua.

—Te gusta cuando toco tu coño, —dice.

—Sí, especialmente con tu lengua.

—Me gusta eso también, —dice. Extiende su mano entre nosotros en el agua y gentilmente frota entre mis pliegues, centrándose en mi clítoris.

Bajo mi mano entre nosotros y tomo su polla en mi mano. La aprieto alrededor de él y comienzo a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo como me mostró.

Nos besamos apasionadamente otra vez mientras nos acariciamos mutuamente con nuestras manos, dándonos placer el uno al otro. Después de un rato, empiezo a retorcerme, sintiéndome impaciente y necesitando liberarme.

—Date la vuelta, —dice. Giro mi cuerpo para mirar hacia el borde de la bañera—. Muévete hacia el chorro para que presione sobre tu coño.

Con mucho gusto hago lo que dice. La anticipación de lo que vendrá envía sensaciones de excitación a través de mí. Tengo las rodillas extendidas y muevo el chorro hasta que lo siento latir contra mi clítoris. La siguiente sensación que siento es la polla de Naruto entre mis piernas, frotándose contra mí. Me empujo hacia él, amando la presión.

Se posiciona en mi apertura y luego se empuja dentro de mí. Me agarro al borde de la bañera con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se ponen blancos. Aguanto mientras él empuja dentro y fuera. Sus manos se extienden a mi alrededor y toman mis pechos en sus palmas. Él los aprieta con fuerza, tirando de mis pezones.

—Lo siento, cariño, no puedo ser amable esta vez, —dice.

Comienzo a gritar cuando todas las sensaciones que asaltan mi cuerpo comienzan a sobrepasarme. Naruto me está llenando por detrás mientras el chorro de agua crea la presión perfecta sobre mi clítoris. Cada vez que él tira de mis pezones, siento como un rayo de placer atraviesa mi coño.

—Oh, Dios, Naruto, por favor, —estoy empezando a suplicar, pero no estoy segura de qué necesito más en este momento. Que él continúe y nunca deje que este sentimiento se detenga, o que me haga venir.

—Te tengo, —dice.

Continúa golpeándome y empiezo a empujar hacia él, balanceando mis caderas de una manera que hace que la presión sobre mi clítoris se sienta perfecta.

Esta vez el orgasmo me golpea de repente y gimo fuertemente y giro las caderas, manteniendo la presión entre mis piernas mientras mi cuerpo se atormenta con olas de placer.

—Háblame, —me dice. Me levanta para apoyar mi espalda contra su pecho. Dejo que mi cabeza caiga sobre su hombro y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Amo cómo te sientes dentro de mí, —le digo.

—¿Qué amas? —Ordena mientras su dedo me acaricia entre mis piernas.

—Amo tu polla, —digo finalmente. Si no estuviera tan perdida en el placer, sentiría que podría avergonzarme por mis palabras. Pero estoy persiguiendo el próximo orgasmo con cada onza de energía que me queda.

Lo siento empujado una vez más, duro y profundo, y luego se derrama dentro de mí otra vez. Él gime y me mantiene quieta, pero su dedo está presionando y frotando mi clítoris y sé que está a punto de hacerme llegar de nuevo.

—Puedo sentir que estás lista para venirte, —dice.

Todo se tensa y otra onza de placer late a través de mí. Una vez que la última sensación ha pasado y mi cuerpo ha dejado de temblar, estoy débil, apoyando todo mi peso contra Naruto.

Me rodea con sus brazos y me arrastra con él mientras descansa contra el costado de la bañera.

—Eso fue muy divertido, —digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Eres jodidamente increíble. —Besa mi sien y me aprieta más fuerte en sus brazos—. Estoy tan contento de que hayas encontrado un trabajo al lado del mío.

—Sí, puedes echarme un vistazo ahora.

—Te he estado echando un vistazo durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ya no tengo que esconderlo.

—¿Oh, sí?

—Sí. La ventana de mi oficina está justo al lado de la ventana de la trastienda en la floristería donde pasas mucho tiempo arreglando flores. He tenido mucho tiempo para notarte.

—Pero nunca has entrado a la tienda hasta hace unos días.

—No.

—¿Has estado ocupado con todas las otras chicas en tu vida? —Bromeo.

—Yo no diría eso, —dice riendo.

Puedo decir que hay más, pero no quiero entrometerme. Tenemos más tiempo para descubrir cosas sobre el otro. Además, lo último que necesito es asustarlo forzándolo a hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, este es el mejor día de San Valentín que he tenido. Así que gracias por eso. Y gracias por las flores.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_CAPÍTULO 8_**

No es de extrañar que llegue tarde a la mañana siguiente. Corro y tropiezo por la calle tratando de llegar a tiempo a mi larga cita de estudio semanal con Ino. Me agarro a la barandilla mientras camino por los escalones que llevan a la antigua biblioteca del campus.

Está silencioso cuando entro. Tengo que bajar mi nivel de entusiasmo porque no encaja en este entorno. Quiero decirle a Ino todo lo que sucedió después de que tuve que cancelar los planes de anoche. Ella no va a creérselo.

Finalmente la veo en una mesa a un lado. Puedo saber cuál es su elegante cabello rubio en una multitud. Está usando sus gafas hoy, trabajando duro en su ordenador portátil. Tenemos un examen la próxima semana, así que realmente hay mucho trabajo que debería hacer, pero estoy completamente distraída por mis pensamientos sobre Naruto y el increíble sexo que tuvimos anoche. Él me ha abierto los ojos a algo nuevo y maravilloso y no creo que vaya a mirar mi vida de la misma manera a partir de ahora.

—Hola, lo siento, llego tarde, —le digo mientras me siento en la silla frente a ella.

—¡Hola! No hay problema. Empecé a trabajar en la tarea que tenemos para mañana primero. Entonces pensé que podríamos ver cuánto podemos preparar para nuestro examen de la próxima semana.

—¡Suena genial! —digo. No puedo apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro mientras saco mi ordenador de mi mochila y lo pongo en la mesa frente a mí. Lo abro y entro, mientras trato de no gritar que finalmente tuve sexo anoche.

Mis pensamientos se agotan cuando abro el documento de excel que necesito para la tarea. Ino todavía está escribiendo y no quiero interrumpirla mientras está tan concentrada. Pero la pantalla de mi ordenador solo me mira, no hay manera de que pueda lograr hacer algo hoy.

—Tengo algunas noticias, —le susurro finalmente a Ino por encima de mi portátil. Tengo una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta cuando mira hacia arriba.

Ella empuja su ordenador a un lado tan pronto como ve mi cara.

—¿Qué es? —Su atención está completamente centrada en mí ahora y por alguna razón eso me pone nerviosa de repente.

— Naruto finalmente apareció en la floristería anoche, —le digo.

—Uh-huh, —dice, haciéndome continuar con un movimiento de su mano.

—¡Resulta que las flores eran para mí!

—¡Qué! —Ella aprieta sus manos en la mesa frente a nosotras y se inclina hacia adelante.

—¡Sí! Me enfadó que llegara tan tarde, pero luego me entregó las flores. Me preguntó si quería ser su Valentín.

—¡Santa mierda! Entonces, ¿qué pasó luego?

—Me fui a su casa con él —susurro esa parte de la historia, sin querer que las otras personas que nos rodean lo escuchen.

—¡No lo hiciste! ¿Por qué te irías a su casa? ¡No sabes nada de él! ¡Podría ser un asesino en serie o algo así! —Sus ojos son enormes y está sorprendida, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

—Definitivamente no es un asesino en serie. ¡He trabajado al lado de él durante cuatro años! —digo, defendiendo mis acciones—. Y sabes que he estado enamorada de él por siempre. Solo decidí dar un salto de fe anoche.

—Guau. Esto es loco. Es una locura, ¿verdad? —Ella está comprobando que todavía tengo cordura y que me doy cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido debido a la decisión precipitada que tomé.

—Sí, sé que es una locura. Pero quería hacer algo loco por una vez en mi vida. Y sé que suena extraño, pero sentí que valía la pena.

Ella me mira, evaluándome. Finalmente pregunta: —¿Tuviste sexo con él?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se apodera de mi rostro y le dice todo lo que necesita saber.

—¡Esto es tan loco!

—No es tan loco. Muchas mujeres hacen este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, recogiendo a completos extraños en los bares y yéndose a casa con ellos. Sé que no es algo típico de mí, pero estaba muy emocionada.

Ella deja escapar una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Lo siento. Estoy exagerando. Estoy sorprendida y en shock. Me pillaste completamente desprevenida.

—Me pillé a mí misma desprevenida. Nunca esperé que él mostrara interés en mí, así que tuve que pensar en el momento. Se sintió lo correcto. —Hay un poco de duda empezando a arrastrarse en mi cabeza. Por una fracción de segundo, el pensamiento de que tal vez salté demasiado rápido cruza por mi mente.

Supongo que nunca pensé en lo que sucedería después o en cómo me sentiría acerca de todo.

—Oye. —Se acerca y toma mi mano—. No quise ser Debbie Downer. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte lastimada. Además, sé lo sensible que puedes ser. Solo quiero que encuentres un tipo que te trate bien.

—Lo sé. —Aprieto su mano de vuelta y le doy una pequeña sonrisa—. Sé que aún no lo conozco tan bien, —agrego— pero fue realmente dulce conmigo y no me arrepiento.

—Bien, —dice—. Ahora cuéntame todos los detalles jugosos.

*****

Estoy en medio de un turno en la floristería cuando recibo un mensaje de texto de Naruto.

_Naruto: ¿Vienes a mi casa esta noche?_

_Yo: Claro. Salgo de trabajar a las 8._

_Naruto: Nos vemos entonces._

Una parte de mí quiere enviar el emoji con un beso, pero aunque ya hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, soy demasiado tímida para hacerlo. ¿Quién sabe lo que pensaría de eso? Tonto, lo sé.

El resto de la tarde pasa en un borrón. Estoy tan emocionada por ir a la casa de Naruto que no me puedo concentrar en nada más. Sigo pensando en lo increíble que se sentía tener sus manos y boca en todo mi cuerpo. Cuán completa y llena me sentí cuando deslizó su enorme polla dentro de mí.

Comienzo a sonrojarme solo de pensarlo. Pero también puedo sentirme excitada. Mi cuerpo ya lo está anhelando.

Finalmente es hora de cerrar. He sacado todas mis cosas de la trastienda y estoya punto de salir por la puerta trasera cuando, por casualidad, miro a la tienda de Naruto.

Todavía hay mucha gente dentro por lo que puedo ver. Eso parece extraño porque normalmente son tan lentos como nosotros al final de la noche.

Tal vez Naruto todavía está ahí y tiene que trabajar hasta tarde. Puedo pasar el rato y esperar por él y luego podemos conducir a su casa juntos.

Decido caminar al lado para ver si lo han demorado. ¿Qué haría de todos modos si llegaba a su casa y él todavía estaba trabajando?

Cierro la puerta de la floristería y me dirijo a buscar a Naruto.

Sintiéndome un poco más segura esta vez, abro la puerta y entro. Unos pasos más y noto rápidamente que nadie está trabajando. Hay música proveniente de los altavoces instalados alrededor del taller. Hay un grupo de personas pasando el rato en grupos pequeños, bebiendo cerveza y riendo juntos.

Los hombres parecen duros, no muy diferentes de Naruto, pero obtengo una vibra diferente de ellos. Tal vez sea porque han estado bebiendo o tal vez sea por las mujeres que los acompañan esta noche. Inmediatamente me hacen sentir incómoda.

Hago un barrido rápido de la habitación pero no veo a Naruto en ninguna parte.

Decidido ir a revisar su oficina antes de correr con la cola entre las piernas, me alejo de la multitud en el centro de la habitación hacia algunas de las habitaciones laterales.

Echo un vistazo en una habitación pequeña que debe ser la sala de descanso.

Hay una mesa de billar en la esquina y estoy bastante segura de que jadeo en voz alta cuando veo a un hombre y una mujer besándose encima. Él está parado entre sus piernas y ella tiene sus tetas afuera. Él las está trabajando con tanta ferocidad que no puedo evitar mirar por un segundo.

Entonces, rápidamente me alejo empezando a sentir pánico en mi pecho. En mi cabeza estoy pensando en el diseño de este edificio en comparación con la tienda de flores. Naruto dijo que su oficina está justo al lado de nuestra trastienda. Voy en lo que creo que es la dirección correcta. Mi mente está inundada de dudas.

Intento no dejarme caer en espiral, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Creo que me dirijo en la dirección correcta cuando se abre una puerta frente a mí y sale una mujer disparada. Ella endereza su minifalda demasiado corta, demasiado apretada y ajusta sus tetas en su parte superior, revelando una gran cantidad de escote.

—No vayas a ninguna parte, papi, ya vuelvo. —Se ríe de manera coqueta y puedo decir que ha estado bebiendo. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, estoy paralizada en el pasillo cuando finalmente se da vuelta y me ve—. Oye, ¿necesitas algo? —pregunta, caminando hacia mí.

—Estoy buscando a alguien, —me las arregló para decir, con bastante confianza, podría agregar.

—¿Oh? ¿Y a quién sería?

— Naruto. ¿Está ahí?

Ella ignora mi pregunta y me mira de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué buscas a Naruto? —pregunta, caminando aún más cerca de mí.

—Me va a llevar a casa. —Es una mentira, pero no necesita saber más.

Creo que vislumbro ira apoderándose de su cara, pero desaparece en segundos.

Se yergue, mirándome con hielo en los ojos.

—Estoy cuidando bien al jefe esta noche, cariño. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa… a menos que quieras tomarte un par de cervezas antes de que te vayas? —Ella me mira, desafiándome, con las manos en las caderas.

La cara de perra en reposo más perfecta que jamás haya visto. Podría decir que no estoy intimidada, pero estaría mintiendo.

Tratando de salvar algo de mi orgullo por lo menos, sostengo mi cabeza en alto mientras giro en mis talones y me dirijo a la puerta. Trato de mantener en mi cara una máscara para que ella no sepa que estoy a segundos de llorar desconsoladamente.

—Lo siento, cariño, necesitas unos años más antes de jugar con las chicas grandes.

Me estremezco ante sus palabras y odio que haya tenido la última palabra.

Mantengo mi cabeza hacia adelante hasta que estoy fuera de la tienda de motos, con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado en mi coche detrás de una puerta cerrada con llave. Y aun así, todavía no me dejo llorar hasta que llego a casa.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_CAPÍTULO 9_**

Siento que estoy de nuevo en tierra firme una vez que estoy en mi departamento con la puerta cerrada detrás de mí. Enciendo las lámparas en la sala de estar y el televisor por ruido de fondo.

Dejé caer y abandoné mis cosas en la entrada y ahora estoy envuelta en una manta acurrucada en el sofá. Estoy mirando la televisión pero no veo nada. Al principio, mis ojos solo se humedecen y la imagen nada delante de mis ojos. En segundos, las lágrimas corren por mi rostro.

Hay tantas razones por las que estoy llorando. La primera de todas, odio a esa perra grosera. En segundo lugar, ¿cómo pude haber sido tan tonta como para pensar que significaba algo para Naruto? Debería haber sabido que la conquista fue la parte más interesante para él.

Pero, sobre todo, odio que mis amigas tuvieran razón. Tsunade me dijo desde el principio que él no era el tipo de hombre para mí. Ino supo de inmediato que había sido increíblemente estúpida y me iba a romper el corazón.

Supongo que tenían razón. Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que a un tipo como Naruto realmente le importaba una chica como yo.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de mirar la televisión sin ver nada, decido levantarme y darme un baño de burbujas. Corro el riesgo de que este baño me recuerde lo increíble que fue el baño de ayer, así como mi tiempo con él, pero voy a tener que arriesgarme. Además, no sé si quiero olvidar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Pienso en llamar a Ino mientras paso los dedos por debajo del agua probando la temperatura, pero no quiero escucharla diciéndome: "Te lo dije". Tengo que encontrar la manera de desconectar de todos los pensamientos en mi mente.

El baño de burbujas ayuda. Me relajo y me hundo hasta que solo mi cabeza está sobre las burbujas. Incluso puedo sentir cómo me estoy durmiendo.

Sintiéndome lo suficientemente calmada como para pensar que realmente voy a poder ir a la cama, estoy a punto de salir de la bañera cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en mi puerta.

Me siento derecha en la bañera y agarro los costados. Solo unos segundos pasan cuando los golpes comienzan otra vez… y son fuertes.

—Jesús, —me digo, salgo de la bañera y me envuelvo en una toalla.

Salgo del baño cuando escucho los gritos que acompañan a los golpes.

—¡Hinata! Abre la puerta.

Es Naruto. Me quedo quieta por un segundo, tratando de decidir si es una buena idea abrir la puerta o no. Pero él toma la decisión por mí cuando comienza a golpear de nuevo. Preocupada de que los vecinos vayan a llamar a la policía, pisoteo enfadada hasta la puerta y la abro.

—Cristo, Naruto, tengo vecinos, ¿sabes?

Pasa como una tormenta delante de mí y entra directamente a la sala de estar.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie está investigando el ruido y luego lo cierro rápidamente detrás de mí.

Cuando me doy vuelta, mi corazón comienza a golpear el doble de fuerte. Dios, no es justo lo guapo que es. Su mirada se clava en la mía mientras se para frente a mí, obviamente enfadado.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta finalmente sin ningún intento de ocultar su ira—. Te he llamado y te he enviado un mensaje de texto cuando no apareciste. ¿Qué diablos, Hinata? ¡He estado loco de preocupación!

Solo lo miro fijamente, agarrando mi toalla cerca de mi pecho.

Finalmente, al encontrar mi voz, le digo: —¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Te has preocupado por mí mientras estabas follando con alguien más en tu tienda esta noche? —No puedo evitar reírme de lo absurdo de eso—. Creo que debería agradecerte por la expresión de tu rostro en este momento.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estaba jodiendo a nadie en mi tienda. Estaba fuera de la ciudad entregando una moto remodelada a uno de mis clientes.

Necesito un momento para asimilar sus palabras.

Antes de que pueda responder, dice: —¿Así que puedes retroceder y explicarme qué pasó esta noche y por qué nunca apareciste en mi casa?

—Cuando estaba cerrando la tienda, vi a mucha gente en tu tienda, así que pensé que estabas trabajando hasta tarde. Fui a reunirme contigo y pensé que podríamos ir juntos a tu casa.

Cierra los ojos y puedo decir que está frustrado, pero no sé si es por mí o por qué. Sigo adelante.

—Era una fiesta, y había personas muy sospechosa allí, haciendo cosas muy privadas en público. —Trato de no juzgar, pero estoy segura de que la expresión de mi cara le dice exactamente cómo me sentía acerca de esa parte de la noche—. Fui a buscarte a tu oficina y una rubia fresca salió luciendo como si estuviera en celo. Le dije que te estaba buscando y me dijo que estaba cuidando de ti esta noche. Así que me fui.

—Mierda, —dice, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Lo siento mucho. —Da un paso hacia mí, pero aún no estoy lista para el contacto.

—Sientes qué parte, —digo levantando la única mano que tengo disponible en el aire y dando un paso atrás. De repente, estoy ansiosa por entender lo que sucedió y no está llegando al punto lo suficientemente rápido.

—A veces los chicos tienen fiestas después de las horas de trabajo. Sin embargo, no sabía que estaban planeando una esta noche. Debieron haber decidido tener una porque sabían que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad por la noche.

—¿Y quién es la chica?

—Nadie. Ella quiere coger, se arrojó sobre mí un par de veces, pero siempre la rechazo.

—Bien, porque no me gusta.

Obviamente se siente más seguro porque da un paso hacia mí.

—Tampoco me gusta, —dice.

Pongo mi mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo cuando está de pie justo en frente de mí.

—Solo para ser claros, ¿esta noche no estabas en tu oficina teniendo sexo con esa horrible y vulgar chica a la que ahora odio?

—No lo estaba. He estado fuera de la ciudad toda la tarde. Tenía prisa por volver, así estaría en mi casa cuando llegases. —Toma mi mano y pasa mis dedos por sus labios. Su aliento caliente me pone la piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo. Estoy instantáneamente mojada entre mis muslos—. Estaba preocupado por ti cuando no apareciste y no respondías mis llamadas, —dice. Soltando mi mano, se arrodilla frente a mí, sus manos deslizándose por mis piernas, debajo de mi toalla—. Voy a tener que asegurarme de que nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. —Me mira con sus profundos ojos azules, intensos y llenos de deseo—. Suelta la toalla, —ordena.

Hago lo que dice. Libero la toalla y la dejo caer alrededor de mis tobillos.

—Buena chica, —dice—. Abre tus piernas.

Tomo aire y extiendo mis piernas. Siempre tan gentil, presiona su boca contra mi coño, besándome lentamente, tomándose su tiempo jodiéndome con su lengua. Mis manos agarran su pelo, presionando su boca más cerca.

—Voy a necesitar que me folles duro esta noche, —le digo mientras deliberadamente aleja mi placer, manteniéndome lejos de un orgasmo.

Aleja su boca.

—¿No estás dolorida?

—No. Y quiero deshacerme de esta ira que siento por dentro.

Se levanta, me toma en sus brazos y nos lleva de vuelta a mi habitación.

—Ponte de rodillas, —me dice cuando me pone en la cama.

Rápidamente pongo mis piernas debajo de mí y lo miro fijamente mientras se saca su camisa negra por la cabeza, dándome la vista perfecta de sus abdominales esculpidos y su pecho mientras regresa para desabrochar su cinturón.

Deja caer sus pantalones y se inclina para tomar mi pecho en su boca, lamiéndome y besándome mientras se baja los calzoncillos.

Estoy temblando de anticipación cuando se para desnudo frente a mí.

—Inclínate hacia atrás un poco, —dice. Apoyo mi peso en mis manos detrás con mis piernas debajo de mí. Estoy completamente abierta para él.

Él recorre con sus manos mi cuello, enviando mensajes a mis pechos antes de moverse hacia abajo.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos, saboreando la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando desliza su dedo dentro de mí, gimo y comienzo a mover mis caderas en su palma.

—Tan mojada, —dice. Escuchar el deseo en su voz me hace sentir poderosa.

Escuchar cómo está tratando de contenerse.

Al momento sus manos se extienden y agarran mi trasero, ajustando mi ángulo.

Entonces siento la cabeza de su pene introduciéndose en mi coño. A diferencia de la última vez, él empuja completamente hasta que se entierra dentro de mí hasta la empuñadura.

—¡Naruto! —digo.

Espera solo un momento para que pueda adaptarme a este sentimiento antes de retirarse y golpear dentro de mí.

—Se siente tan bien, nena, —dice, empujándose dentro y fuera de mí, con tanta fuerza que sus bolas se golpean contra mí. Es erótico y caliente, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Unos empujones más duros y mis piernas comienzan a temblar.

—Tengo que estirar las piernas, —le digo, sin aliento.

Él me ayuda a ajustar mi cuerpo para que mis piernas estén estiradas en la cama, abiertas para él. Entonces está encima de mí, retomando justo donde lo dejamos. Excepto que esta vez siento inmediatamente la acumulación de emociones. Tan pronto como su pene se desliza a lo largo de la pared dentro de mí siento un poderoso estallido en mi núcleo. Esto es mucho más intenso que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

—¡Oh, Dios, Naruto! —Nunca pensé que sería el tipo de chica que se es tan ruidosa durante las relaciones sexuales, pero no puedo detenerme incluso si lo intentara. Se siente demasiado bien. Grito una y otra vez cuando el orgasmo late a través de mí.

Tan pronto como me oye comenzar a gritar, empuja fuerte unas cuantas veces más y luego se viene como un tren de mercancías dentro de mí.

Desplaza su peso lejos de mí para no aplastarme, pero todavía trato de envolver mis piernas alrededor de él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Nos quedamos ahí, jadeando, esperando que la sangre deje de latir tan agresivamente a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Finalmente, agarra las sábanas y las arroja sobre nosotros. Acurrucarse cerca no significa dormir, sin embargo. Tan pronto como nuestros cuerpos se funden bajo las sábanas, comenzamos a explorar y a tocarnos nuevamente. Una cosa lleva a la otra y, antes de que nos demos cuenta, mi cara está en la almohada gimiendo su nombre mientras me vengo una gloriosa vez más.

Finalmente nos dormimos, relajados y saciados. Soy adicta a la sensación de tenerlo junto a mí cuando finalmente sucumbí al sueño. Puedo recordarme que él no es un sueño cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente y lo encuentro durmiendo a mi lado.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

Mi clase de la tarde finalmente ha terminado. Cerrando mi portátil, cuidadosamente guardo mis cosas en mi mochila mientras Ino termina de garabatear sus últimas notas. Tan pronto como escribe lo último, salta de su asiento y también comienza a recoger.

— Sai y yo vamos a ir al cine esta noche, —me susurra mientras levanta su mochila de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —le digo, emocionada—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Estoy parada junto a ella, esperando ansiosamente los detalles.

—No lo sé, —dice mientras se pone su mochila y me sigue por el pasillo hacia la salida—. Estábamos hablando, sobre quién sabe qué, y mencionó que quería ver una película que saldría esta semana. Ya sabes, esa nueva película sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial

—Sí, parece totalmente una que os gustaría.

—Entonces, me preguntó si quería ir a verla con él.

—¡Eso es tan emocionante! Estoy muy feliz por ti, Ino, —digo.

—Me aseguraré de llamarte después y contactarte todos los detalles.

—No esperaría menos —digo.

Abrimos las puertas y salimos del edificio. El viento helado nos golpea tan pronto como salimos afuera. Ha habido un tramo de temperaturas bajo cero que hacen que sea terriblemente incómodo caminar por el campus entre clases.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a pasar esta noche con Naruto? —Pregunta.

Unimos nuestros brazos y nos reímos.

—No esta noche, en realidad. Él tiene algunos clientes muy ricos y le pagan más para entregar sus motos una vez que las restaura. Él estará fuera esta noche.

—Aw, qué lata. Sin embargo, es bueno tener una noche para ti sola de vez en cuando.

—Sí, supongo. —El único problema es que no quiero pasar la noche sola.

Después de una probada de Naruto, estoy enganchada. Quiero estar con él todo el tiempo. Mi cuerpo ya lo está ansiando de nuevo. Lo conozco más íntimamente de los últimos días juntos de lo que nunca creí posible.

—O tal vez no, —dice. Se detiene en la parte superior de los escalones que conducen a la calle. La miro, confundida, hasta que señala y mis ojos siguen su mirada hacia lo que está enfocada—. Supongo que alguien tampoco quería esperar.

Aparece una gran sonrisa en mi cara cuando Naruto sube los escalones hacia nosotras. Sin dudarlo, se inclina y me besa cuando nos alcanza. Mi cuerpo responde a su cercanía de inmediato. Mi sangre comienza a fluir más rápido a través de mi cuerpo, reuniéndose en los lugares íntimos donde ya me duele por su toque.

—Hola, soy Naruto. —Él extiende la mano para estrechar la de Ino y sonríe generosamente.

Estoy decepcionada de que estos comportamientos educados me sorprendan. Debería superar esta visión estereotípica de cómo se comportan los chicos que se parecen a él.

Ino está sonrojada pero alcanza ansiosamente su mano.

—Estábamos hablando de ti, —dice ella.

Naruto continúa sonriendo de esa manera tan dulcemente seductora suya y se ríe.

—Cosas buenas, espero.

—Por supuesto, —agrego rápidamente mientras enlaza sus dedos con los míos—. Estaba decepcionada por no poder verte esta noche. Pero aquí estás.

—Sí, también quería verte. —Nos miramos de esa manera que hace que otras personas se sientan incómodas, a pesar de que no estamos haciendo nada inapropiado—. ¿Estás ocupada o puedo robarte para una cena rápida?

—Oh, —digo, gratamente sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que puedes, —dice Ino antes de que tenga la oportunidad de responder—. El italiano es su favorito. —Me guiña un ojo mientras baja por los escalones—. Te llamaré más tarde, —grita por encima del hombro.

—¿Italiano? —pregunta, acercando nuestros dedos entrelazados a su boca. Un temblor pasa a través de mi cuerpo y una sonrisa seductora pasa por sus labios.

No puedo jugar bien con él, no importa cuánto lo intente. Mi cuerpo siempre me está traicionando, haciéndole saber cuánto lo quiero.

Asiento con la cabeza y nos apresuramos a bajar los escalones juntos. Hace demasiado frío para permanecer mucho tiempo afuera. Tan pronto como estamos calientes dentro de su camioneta, sugiero mi lugar italiano favorito.

—Hay un auténtico restaurante italiano realmente bueno a unos quince minutos de aquí.

—Perfecto. Solo dime a dónde ir, —dice, saliendo al tráfico.

—Esta es una agradable sorpresa, —digo después de conducir unos minutos.

—No estaba seguro de a qué hora regresaría esta noche y necesitaba verte.

Su confesión me hace sentir cálida y afectuosa por dentro. Es reconfortante saber que no soy la única que se siente arrastrada por este nuevo romance.

El camino no es largo, pero todavía me siento nerviosa pensando que voy a sonar como una idiota cuando hablemos. Obviamente le gusta mi cuerpo así que la inseguridad debe ser de lo que piense del resto de mí.

El restaurante es el tipo de lugar que parece un pequeño agujero en la pared, pero su comida italiana es tan auténtica como parece. Es el tipo de comida que te pondrá en coma durante el resto de la noche, pero bien vale la pena.

La anfitriona nos lleva a un acogedor puesto en la esquina. Las luces son tenues con pequeñas velas proyectando un brillo romántico alrededor de cada mesa.

Es tonto pero estoy nerviosa porque técnicamente es nuestra primera cita… lo cual no suena como lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que hemos tenido sexo varias veces.

Ya sé exactamente lo que voy a pedir, así que paso mi tiempo mirando el menú con la mirada vacía mientras trato de pensar en las cosas que realmente me gustaría saber sobre Naruto. Hay tanto que no conocemos el uno del otro y mientras disfruto vivir en una niebla de ignorancia llena de sexo, me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es un problema de cuándo caigo, sino de qué tan lejos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Acabamos de pedir nuestra orden de bebidas, así que mientras espero a que llegue mi vino me quedo con una pregunta segura.

—Por supuesto, —dice, agarrando un trozo de pan de la canasta.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

Él se ríe mientras unta su pan con mantequilla.

—Eso es bastante fácil, —dice, desmembrando un trozo y llevándoselo a la boca—. Veintiocho.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —pregunto sonriendo.

—10 de octubre. —Me está dando una sonrisa desafiante. Puedo decir que está disfrutando de nuestra pequeña sesión de preguntas y respuestas y el brillo en sus ojos es todo el aliento que necesito para seguir.

—¿Qué hay de la tienda de motos? ¿La comenzaste tú solo?

—Lo hice. Mi padre siempre estuvo interesado en las motos clásicas. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, siempre estaba en el garaje reconstruyendo o arreglando algo. Siempre iba con él, por lo general le entregaba las herramientas o las cosas que necesitaba. A medida que fui creciendo comenzó a enseñarme sobre lo que estaba haciendo y se me quedó.

»Además, trabajo bien con mis manos. Y es muy satisfactorio trabajar en algo hasta que sea tan bueno como si fuese nuevo de nuevo. Buscar algunas de las partes que necesito también es divertido.»

—Tu padre debe estar orgulloso de ti… siguiendo sus pasos y todo.

—Creo que lo estaría. Falleció cuando tenía catorce años.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Eso debe haber sido realmente duro.

—Sí, fue realmente difícil, especialmente para mi madre. No solo perdió a su marido sino que tuvo un hijo que comenzó a actuar como un imbécil. Me estaba metiendo en problemas todo el tiempo. No le hice las cosas fáciles.

—¿Todavía eres cercano a tu madre?

—Sí, definitivamente. Ella vive en la ciudad, todavía trabaja en el hospital como recepcionista. Aún me sigue invitando a cenar todas las semanas.

—Eso es adorable.

—Gracias. Probablemente seas la primera persona que alguna vez me ha llamado adorable, pero me gusta.

La camarera regresa con nuestras bebidas y toma nuestro pedido para la cena.

La clásica lasaña con pan de ajo es mi plato favorito. Naruto prueba el plato de muestra. Tiene tres de sus platos más populares en un solo plato.

Tan pronto como ella se aleja, se vuelve hacia mí y dice: —Ahora es tu turno.

—Uh-oh, —digo mientras pruebo mi copa de vino.

Es un blanco crujiente y afrutado, y tomo un sorbo aún mayor cuando el primero baja tan suavemente.

—Me dijiste que estás estudiando finanzas.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda hasta que te gradúes?

—Este es mi último semestre. —No puedo ocultar la emoción detrás de esa respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer cuando te gradúes?

—Oh hombre, todavía no estoy segura. Sé que debería pensar en eso, planificar el futuro, pero he estado tan ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo… No sé. Supongo que pensé que me preocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento.

—Puedes venir a trabajar para mí en la tienda. Entonces no tendría que admirarte desde lejos, podría ver tu hermosa cara todo el día.

Estoy esperando sentir el calor subiendo por mi cuello y cara, pero extrañamente, no es así. Por primera vez, no me siento avergonzada, estoy segura. No dudo que él quiera estar aquí conmigo y es muy fácil estar con él.

Nuestra cita improvisada confirma lo que ya sé que quiero… a él.

—¿Qué es todo eso de admirarme desde lejos?

—Te noté enseguida cuando comenzaste a trabajar en la tienda de al lado. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—El hecho de que sabías que existía antes de hace unos días me sorprende. No pensé que tuvieses ni idea de quién era.

—No quería asustarte. No soy como esos chicos universitarios a los que estás acostumbrada. Soy rudo en los bordes, no muy pulido. Pero… no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Así que dije "a la mierda" y me arriesgué.

—Bueno, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. He disfrutado verte trabajar al lado por cuatro años. Sin embargo, has sido más una fantasía distante. Nunca pensé que nuestros caminos alguna vez se cruzarían… y aunque lo hicieran, pensaba que probablemente tendrías novia.

—Parece que las cosas funcionaron después de todo.

—Yo diría que sí. —No sé si es nuestra conversación o el vino lo que me tiene tan relajada, pero lanzo la precaución al viento y le pregunto—: ¿quieres venir a mi casa cuando llegues a la ciudad esta noche?

—Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. —Inclinándose hacia mí, atrapa mis labios en un beso rápido pero sensual. Chispas de deseo se encienden en mi cuerpo haciéndome desear estar solos en el restaurante.

—Aquí está mi llave de repuesto. —Abro el pequeño bolsillo lateral de mi bolso y saco mi llave de repuesto. Deslizándola sobre la mesa, envuelve mi mano con la suya.

Ambos sentimos el significado de este pequeño acto. Es una declaración de compromiso y confianza sin palabras.

Después de un minuto, toma la llave y la sujeta en su propio llavero. Luego toma mi mano otra vez, uniendo sus dedos con los míos. Nos quedamos así incluso cuando la camarera finalmente trae nuestra comida.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**_CAPÍTULO 11_**

Trabajo hasta tarde y cierro la floristería sola todo el tiempo. Tsunade siempre ha sido complaciente cuando se trata de la universidad, así que siempre estoy dispuesta a ser la que trabaje en las noches. Sin embargo, es difícil en esta época del año. Oscurece tan temprano y parece que siempre hace frío.

Después del día de San Valentín, las cosas se ralentizan significativamente. Así que la mayoría de mis noches me las paso haciendo los deberes detrás del mostrador, deteniéndome para ayudar al cliente ocasional que me visita.

Esta noche no es diferente, pero estoy inquieta por que lleguen las nueve en punto para así poder irme a casa. No puedo esperar para estar con Naruto nuevamente. Sé que no debería dejarme sentir tan fuera de control cuando se trata de él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy completamente consumida por él. Y saber que vendrá a mi apartamento esta noche envía escalofríos de emoción a través de mi cuerpo.

De hecho, estoy totalmente distraída con mis pensamientos sobre Naruto cuando cierro la tienda por la noche y camino hacia mi automóvil. Segundos después de cerrar la puerta con llave, alguien golpea mi ventana y me hace saltar un jodido metro.

Estoy agradecida por mi tendencia obsesiva de cerrar la puerta después de entrar mientras miro por la ventana al sospechoso hombre que está parado allí.

No puedo evitarlo, me entra el pánico. Revolviendo mis llaves, rápidamente pongo la llave en el encendido y enciendo mi coche. En el peor caso cronometrado de deja vu, el motor tose y gime antes de morir.

_Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando_, me digo a mí misma.

Con impaciencia, el hombre que está fuera de mi ventana golpea el cristal de nuevo.

Decidiendo tratar esta situación como si estuviera arrancando una curita, abro la ventana.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunto.

—Trabajo al lado, con Naruto Me pidió que te echara un vistazo… asegurarme de que llegas bien a casa.

—¿En serio? —Me conmueve su consideración, pero no me tranquiliza estar aquí a solas con un hombre a quien nunca había visto.

Naruto se ve duro en el exterior, pero sé que hay algo de juguetón en él. Y con el toque de una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos se suavizan y muestran el buen corazón que tiene. No estoy recibiendo ese sentimiento de este tipo.

—Parece que podrías necesitar que te acerque, —dice.

No puedo creer que esté en esta situación de nuevo. Debería haber sido responsable y haber reemplazado la batería de mi coche cuando esto ocurrió la última vez. Ahora estoy atascada, a merced de este tipo a quien no conozco.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a intentar arrancarlo de nuevo? —pregunto.

Puede sonar un poco desesperado, pero ni se me ocurre pensar en meterme en el coche de este tipo. Él podría ser el amigo de Naruto, pero parece un asqueroso.

—Me parece que necesitarás una batería nueva. Será más fácil si te llevo a casa.

De acuerdo, piensa.

—Está bien, salgo en un minuto.

Regresa a su coche y yo saco mi teléfono y llamo rápidamente a Naruto. No responde, pero le dejo un mensaje, informándole sobre mi situación actual.

Entonces, por si acaso, llamo a Sai. Sé que él está fuera con Ino pero espero que me llame una vez que la película termine.

Agarrando mis cosas, salgo de mi coche antes de que pueda pensarlo más. Tan pronto como abro la puerta de su coche, hay un hedor abrumador a cigarrillos rancios mezclados con el nauseabundo aroma de un ambientador barato.

Levanto el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrocho.

—Soy Hinata, por cierto, —le digo.

—Sí, lo sé, —dice con una leve sonrisa, lo que implica que estoy diciendo algo obvio.

—¿Y tú eres? —pregunto, mi pregunta goteando enfado.

— Hidan. —Lleva el coche hacia la carretera y me mira para la siguiente dirección.

—Gira a la izquierda. —Él acelera y agarro rápidamente la manija de la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja. No puedo creer que haya subido al coche con este tipo.

Estoy diciendo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento de que mi apartamento no esté muy lejos cuando él pisa el freno por la señal de stop en frente de nosotros.

—Jesús, —digo. Él se ríe, pero no veo qué es tan gracioso. Podríamos pasar fácilmente por un trozo de hielo y deslizarnos fuera de la carretera hacia una farola—. Sigue recto.

Está conduciendo demasiado rápido, pero si lo veo positivamente, llegaré a casa mucho más rápido y toda esta experiencia habrá terminado.

—Eres caliente, —dice. Mi completa confusión y aversión por este tipo es clara de ver en mi cara. Sé que lo estoy mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero afortunadamente tiene los ojos en el camino—. Puedo ver lo que a Naruto le gusta de ti.

Ugh. ¿Qué puedo decir a eso?

—¿Gracias? —Con ese simple comentario, logró hacerme sentir aún más incómoda, lo cual no sabía que fuera posible. Cambiando la conversación a un terreno más seguro, le digo—: ¿Cuánto tiempo os conocéis Naruto y tú?

Se ríe con esa risa extraña otra vez antes de responder. Hay algo en su comportamiento que hace que campanas de alarma suenen en mi mente en este momento. ¿Ha estado bebiendo?

—Ah, solo estoy echando una mano a mi amigo. Acabo de conocer a Naruto hace unas semanas. Estuve trabajando esta noche, así que soy el afortunado que cuidará de ti.

¿Cuidar de mí esta noche? Esa es una forma extraña de decirlo.

—Está bien. —No puedo creer que Naruto le pidiera a este tipo que me echase una mano. Esto no solo me pone nerviosa, sino que ahora estoy comenzando a cuestionar a Naruto y lo que creo que sé sobre él. Mis pensamientos están comenzando a girar en espiral, un sentimiento familiar para mí. Intento contener el pánico al enfocarme en llegar a casa—. Toma la siguiente a la derecha, —digo.

—Comprendido. —Él toma la esquina sin apenas disminuir la velocidad. El ímpetu del coche me envía al centro, mi cinturón de seguridad se engancha y mantiene mis caderas en su lugar—. Perdón por eso. —Está demasiado cerca y ahora puedo oler el alcohol en su aliento.

Rápidamente me enderezo en mi asiento, sacudo la cabeza y miro por la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿en qué ayudas en la tienda? —Necesito la tranquilidad de una conversación neutral y normal hasta que pueda salir de este coche.

—He estado contestando teléfonos, trabajando detrás del mostrador. Cosas tontas como esa. —Está hurgando en su bolsillo trasero mientras maneja con una mano. Se me revuelve el estómago cuando saca un paquete de cigarrillos.

¿No puede esperar cinco minutos más hasta que salga del coche?

Al girar el volante con la rodilla, intenta encender el cigarrillo con ambas manos.

Estoy lista para agarrar el volante si comenzamos a desviarnos hacia el otro carril cuando la llama lo enciende e inhala una respiración profunda.

En cuestión de segundos, el coche es consumido por una columna de humo. Él abre la ventana un momento después y hay un golpe de aire frío que ayuda a eliminar parte del humo. Sé que es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento, pero voy a necesitar una ducha y voy a tener que lavar toda mi ropa para quitarme este olor.

—Es la próxima a la izquierda y luego mi apartamento está a unas cuadras a la derecha.

—Uh-hum, —dice, tomando otra bocanada de su cigarrillo.

Nunca he estado tan feliz de ver el camino y el edificio familiar aparecer frente a nosotros.

—Eso justo ahí, —le digo, señalando el camino de entrada—. Puedes solo parar aquí y saldré.

—Aparcaré. —La idea de que sepa exactamente en qué edificio vivo hace que mi piel se erice. Podría hacer que se detuviera y caminar por la parte trasera y dirigirme hacia mi edificio. Él no me vería y esta pesadilla habrá terminado.

—Justo aquí, —le digo, señalando el edificio más cercano.

Mi mano está en el cinturón de seguridad, lista para quitármelo en el momento en que se detenga.

Él se detiene, aparcando el coche.

—Te acompañaré, —dice.

—No. Ya sigo desde aquí.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, agarro mi bolso y tengo mi mano en la puerta cuando dice: —¿No quieres invitarme?

Me detengo y miro hacia atrás.

—No, —le digo con fuerza, así no hay forma de que malinterprete lo que siento—. Estoy con Naruto, —agrego por si acaso.

—Bueno, lo has follado unas cuantas veces. Ahora tal vez deberías follarme a mí.

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta y dejar tirado a este gilipollas cuando me agarra del brazo y me tira hacia él para enfrentarlo. Antes de que pueda resistirme, su boca está en la mía, una mano sosteniendo la parte de atrás de mi cabeza hacia él. Mi reacción inicial es gritar pero eso solo le da la oportunidad de meter su lengua en mi boca. Puedo probar el cigarrillo que ha estado fumando y me da ganas de vomitar.

Estoy luchando por alejarme cuando la mano que estaba sobre mi brazo alcanza mi abrigo y tira de la cremallera hacia abajo. Palmeando su mano, siento su risa mientras me agarra más fuerte y mete su mano en mi camisa, agarrando mi pecho y apretando fuerte.

El pánico me abruma y cambio al modo lucha. Con toda mi fuerza trato de alejar mi cabeza de su agarre. Cuando finalmente me deja ir, vuelo hacia atrás hacia la ventana detrás de mí, golpeando el cristal con un golpe fuerte.

Extiendo la mano y agarro mi cabeza, el dolor sobrepasa mis sentidos. Tan pronto como escucho el clic de su cinturón de seguridad siendo desabrochado, agarro detrás de mí la manija de la puerta y la abro. Me caigo en el estacionamiento y me alejo del coche. Estoy a punto de levantarme y salir corriendo cuando veo el destello de los faros del coche de alguien.

El alivio me invade cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola en este estacionamiento y que hay alguien aquí que puede ayudarme. Después de otro segundo, me doy cuenta de que es la camioneta de Naruto, pero el lado del conductor está vacío. Él ya está en la puerta de Hidan sacándolo del coche por la chaqueta.

**_Continuará.. _**


	13. Capítulo 12

**_CAPÍTULO 12_**

Me siento aturdida, sin ni siquiera levantarme de la acera mientras el hielo y la nieve empapan mis pantalones. Todavía estoy sosteniendo la parte de atrás de mi cabeza donde ya se formó una gran protuberancia y ahora también he comenzado a temblar.

Empecé a llorar en algún momento, también, pero ni siquiera me doy cuenta a excepción de las lágrimas que hacen que mi rostro se vuelva más frío.

Veo a Naruto sacar a Hidan del coche con una rabia que lo consume todo. Lo arroja al suelo y comienza a golpearlo. Por alguna razón, solo me hace sentir peor. Uno pensaría que me sentiría aliviada de que estuviese aquí para ayudarme, pero Hidan ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse. Recibió un golpe de Naruto en la cara y ha estado abajo desde entonces.

Recuperando mis sentidos, me levanto del suelo y corro hacia Naruto, tomándolo del brazo y gritándole que se detenga.

Hidan está en el suelo, ciertamente ya no es una amenaza. Naruto se da vuelta, siguiendo mi mano donde lo he estado jalando. Retiro mi mano cuando veo la expresión de Naruto. Está atrapado en una nube de ira. La vehemencia en sus ojos es suficiente para hacerme retirar mi brazo y alejarme.

De repente, me siento fuera de mi elemento en más de un sentido. Naruto no es el hombre que yo pensé que era. Luego está este desgraciado en el suelo que simplemente trató de abusar de mí, pero ahora lo siento por él después de ver cómo Naruto le dio una paliza.

¿Y por qué diablos siento lástima por un tipo que acaba de manosearme? Se merecía lo que obtuvo, ¿verdad?

Y luego me golpea. Esta no soy yo. No me ocupo de mis problemas mediante el uso de la violencia y nunca he estado cerca de un tipo que haya estado borracho o drogado… cualquiera que sea el problema de Hidan en este momento. Quiero culpar a Naruto por ponerme en esta situación en primer lugar. Pero antes de preocuparme por cualquier otra cosa, necesito salir de aquí.

Corro al coche, agarro mis cosas y me dirijo hacia mi edificio de departamentos.

—¡Hinata! —me llama Naruto.

No puedo lidiar con lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo, así que no retrocedo, solo sigo corriendo. No paro hasta que estoy en mi apartamento. Me deslizo hacia el suelo, mi espalda contra la puerta. Estoy temblando y tengo frío, pero parece que no puedo levantarme del piso para hacer algo al respecto.

Finalmente, el latido en mi cabeza me hace moverme hacia la cocina por una compresa de hielo y medicamentos para el dolor. Desde allí solo me sigo moviendo. Me quito la ropa mientras camino por mi habitación de camino para tomar una ducha. Puede que tenga que quemar la ropa por lo mal que huele, pero volveré a evaluar esa decisión cuando no me sienta tan sensible.

De pie bajo la corriente constante de agua caliente en la ducha, mi cuerpo deja de temblar lentamente. Puedo procesar lo que sucedió con una mente más racional y puedo sentir que comienzo a calmarme. Nada terriblemente horrible sucedió y ahora estoy segura en casa. Eso es lo importante.

Pero lo siguiente que necesito analizar son mis sentimientos por Naruto. Es decir, hasta que esto sucedió, me he estado enamorando por completo de él. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, enamorada hasta la médula y todo eso. Ahora siento que no tengo ni idea de quién es este hombre o qué hemos estado haciendo en los últimos días.

Estoy vestida, mi ropa está en la lavadora y sorprendentemente estoy contemplando comer algo cuando escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse. No me doy la vuelta de inmediato aunque pueda sentir a Naruto parado detrás de mí.

Finalmente me doy vuelta pero no me acerco a él. Cruzo mis brazos y miro su rostro. Toda la ira se ha ido. Sus ojos han vuelto a la calma, el azul con plata me mira y ve todo lo que trato de ocultar. El anhelo que veo allí me calienta instantáneamente, mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido en mi pecho.

No se quita la chaqueta, lo que me dice que tampoco está seguro de lo que va a pasar a continuación. Está en la entrada de la cocina y no puedo salir sin pasar por su lado. Él da un paso hacia mí y mi respuesta es retroceder.

Veo el destello de dolor en sus ojos antes de bajar la cabeza y mirar al suelo.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme tiene sus manos en su cintura y una mirada ardiente en su rostro, casi me doblo y colapso en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta en voz baja.

Asiento con la cabeza, sí. No confío en mí misma para hablar. Simplemente comenzaría a llorar y luego no haría las preguntas que tengo para él.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí? —pregunta a continuación, buscando en mi rostro.

Ahora es mi turno de mirar hacia otro lado y estudiar el suelo. Quiero ser honesta con él, pero tengo que descubrir qué es lo que realmente siento.

—Creo, —le digo, mirándolo de nuevo—, que realmente no te conozco, por lo menos no como pensaba que lo hacía.

Puedo decir que esto le molesta por la forma en que mira hacia otro lado y exhala, pero no voy a parar.

—¿Crees que soy como ese gilipollas?

—No. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —pregunta. No me gusta su tono, pero no puedo decir si está enojado, frustrado o qué. Es tan intenso. Es un lado de él que tampoco creo conocer bien.

—¿Por qué le pediste a él que me echara un vistazo? Es un completo asqueroso, —pregunto en voz baja, sin querer que se enfade o que tome las cosas mal.

No lo estoy culpando de que esto haya sucedido, pero estoy segura como el infierno de no entender por qué querría que ese asqueroso estuviera en algún lugar cerca de mí.

—No se lo pedí. Le pedí a mi amigo Yahiko que te echara un vistazo y se asegurara de que tu coche arrancara en el estacionamiento. Estaba preocupado porque hacía mucho frío y todavía no te han cambiado la batería.

—Oh.

—Siempre estás sola por la noche, cerrando la tienda sola. Sales al estacionamiento sola. Normalmente te echo un vistazo para asegurarme de que estás bien. Pero esta noche no podía, así que le pregunté a Yahiko. Yahiko es un buen tipo, pero se fue temprano esta noche. Hidan estaba cerrando, así que le pidió que se asegurara de que estabas bien.

—¿Qué hiciste con Hidan?

—Lo llevé a casa y lo dejé en su sofá. Estará bien, Hinata, solo tendrá algunos moretones mañana. —Se pasa su mano por el cabello con frustración, un movimiento que reconozco que utiliza cuando intenta no tocarme—. Me asusté cuando me detuve y te vi… —Su voz se apaga. No puede decirlo—. No podía soportar que te pusiera las manos encima y perdí los estribos.

—Estaba tan feliz de que llegases cuando lo hiciste, —susurré.

—No puedo creer que esto haya pasado. ¿Te lastimó?

—Solo me besó y me toqueteó. Me golpeé la cabeza en la ventana cuando estaba tratando de alejarme de él. Tengo un chichón en la cabeza, pero aparte de eso estoy bien.

—Hijo de puta, —dice. Su ira estalla, sus puños apretados contra sus muslos.

Me encuentro vacilando de nuevo, insegura de qué debería suceder después. De qué quiero que suceda después.

—Llamé a Yahiko para comprobar y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Me dijo que se fue temprano para salir con una chica, pero Hidan te echaría un vistazo y me asusté. No confío en él. Llegué aquí tan pronto como pude. Siento mucho que haya sucedido.

—Sí… creo que necesito algo de tiempo, Naruto. Necesito ordenar todas las cosas que siento y descubrir qué sucederá después.

Ahora ambas manos frotan su pelo con frustración. Sé que no quiere irse, pero no puedo pensar con claridad cuando está en la misma habitación que yo. De repente, siento que me he enamorado demasiado rápido y no puedo recuperar el aliento.

Lo quiero. Últimamente creo que es todo lo que quiero. Pero no sé si puedo vivir la clase de vida que él vive o estar cerca del tipo de gente con la que se rodea.

Podríamos ser muy diferentes después de todo.

—Si no me quieres aquí, me iré, —dice.

Tan pronto como dice las palabras quiero decirle que se quede. Me muerdo la lengua.

Cuando no digo nada, se da vuelta y sale por la puerta.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo 13

**_CAPÍTULO 13_**

Tan pronto como la puerta hace clic, quiero correr detrás de él. ¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa? Esto es lo que quería, ¿no? La imprudente oportunidad que me dije que tomaría para encontrar algo emocionante en mi vida. Y Naruto no me ha decepcionado. No puedo culparlo por lo que pasó con Hidan. Su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

No me toma mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que soy una idiota. Me sorprendió lo que sucedió esta noche, pero ahora debería estar en brazos de Naruto, sintiéndome segura y amada. No parada aquí, sola, alejándolo. Ino siempre se burlaba de mí por ser tan fanática del amor y ahora que lo he encontrado, todo lo que he hecho es cuestionarlo.

Intento decidir si debo ponerme mis zapatos o buscar mi teléfono cuando la puerta principal se abre y Naruto entra, irradiando emoción.

— Hinata, esto es una mierda, —dice, parado frente a mí—. ¡Es una mierda! No soy un hombre violento, no tienes motivos para tenerme miedo. Eres todo para mí y si algún desgraciado te va a poner las manos encima merece ser pateado. No voy a pedir disculpas por eso.

— Naruto…

—Y otra cosa, no soy amigo de tipos como Hidan. No soy amigo de tipos que lastiman a las mujeres. Y puedo garantizarte que nunca volverás a ver a Hidan. Nadie va a hacerte daño y no me disculparé por eso. Lo siento si no soy como imaginabas que sería.

— Naruto, detente…

—Solo déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo? —Es tan intenso, parado frente a mí, poniendo todo sobre la mesa. Una inundación de calor recorre mi cuerpo. Su pasión es contagiosa. Quiero decirle todas las cosas que estoy sintiendo también, pero no puedo hablar—. Me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo. Mucho antes de que nos conociéramos. Cada vez que te veía, mejoraba mi día. Sabía desde ese momento que estabas fuera de mi alcance. Eres hermosa e inteligente, trabajas tan duro… —Deja de tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, tratando de sacarlo todo—. Y te mereces algo mejor que yo, pero soy egoísta y te quiero para mí.

—Yo también te quiero, —le digo. Está de pie justo en el umbral, casi aturdido. Así que me acerco y pongo mis manos sobre su pecho—. Me equivoqué cuando dije que no te conocía. Después de pasar una semana contigo, te conozco mejor que al noventa por ciento de las personas en mi vida. Me volví loca esta noche. Pero no quiero que te vayas.

—Gracias a Dios, —dice, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros y atrayéndome en un beso que me para el corazón—. No iba a dejarte ir de todos modos. —Sus manos acarician mi cuerpo mientras sus labios comienzan a explorar—. No de una manera espeluznante ni nada, solo iba a convencerte de que somos muy buenos juntos.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que nuestra ropa está en el suelo mezclada en una gran pila en medio de la sala de estar. Me entrego completamente a él, dejándole tomar la iniciativa pero siempre suplicándole que me dé más.

Sus manos exploran cada centímetro de mí. Hay una deliciosa sensación de hormigueo que sigue sus dedos mientras se mueven por mi cuerpo, apretando y enviando mensajes a mi piel. Verlo caer de rodillas frente a mí hace que mi deseo se acumule entre mis piernas.

Me recuesto contra la pared y es fría sobre mi piel caliente. Las manos de Naruto me aprietan el culo, luego lentamente bajan mis bragas. Suavemente sopla sobre mi coño, las temperaturas que contrastan en mi cuerpo me hacen desear la próxima sensación mientras estoy gimiendo mi próxima orden.

—Tócame, Naruto, —le digo. Ya estoy suplicando por más y apenas hemos comenzado.

Estoy tan en conflicto cuando comenzamos a follar. Lo quiero rápido y duro, gratificación instantánea, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que dure toda la noche.

—Te daré lo que necesitas, nena. —Su dedo me toca tan suavemente, provocándome con el placer que seguramente vendrá.

—Más duro. Necesito sentirte ahora. —Empuja su dedo dentro de mí y grito.

Me empujo en su mano, necesitando fricción. Deslizando su dedo, empuja hacia adentro con dos dedos, llenándome con tanto placer que grito de nuevo.

—Eres tan hermosa, nena. No puedo creer que seas mía. —Miro hacia abajo y sus ojos están fijos en mí, llenos de toda la emoción que lucha por expresar.

Alzo la mano, necesitando tocarlo. Mostrarle cuánto lo necesito a él también.

Acaricio su mejilla mientras me lleva al borde del orgasmo con sus dedos.

—No quiero llegar hasta que estés dentro de mí, —le digo, desesperada por la intimidad de nuestros cuerpos completamente unidos.

Se pone de pie, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el mío, apoyándose contra la pared mientras me besa apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se retuercen y lamen febrilmente mientras mis manos sienten todo el músculo duro y la piel lisa de su torso, arriba y alrededor de sus hombros y brazos. Dejo que mis dedos rocen su cabello, memorizando cómo se sienten todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Me aferro a su cuello y hombros cuando me levanta del suelo y lentamente me desliza de nuevo directamente sobre su palpitante polla. Estoy tan mojada que puede empujarse completamente dentro de mí con un solo empujón.

—Oh, Dios. Te sientes tan bien, —le digo.

Gimiendo con abandono, lo agarro con fuerza mientras comienza a bombear dentro de mí. Esta posición es tan profunda que puedo sentir que me toca el final con cada golpe.

Sus manos me están apretando el culo, empujándome hacia él. Haciéndome tomar cada golpe tan profundamente como pueda.

—Podría quedarme dentro de ti para siempre, —dice, sus embestidas bombeando dentro de mí. Lo estoy apretando tan fuerte, siendo codiciosa, sin querer dejarlo ir.

Mis piernas comienzan a temblar, están envueltas alrededor de él con tanta fuerza. Estoy tensa como una cuerda, sabiendo que uno de estos empujes me hará tambalear y perderme en el placer, con él. Cada empuje tiene a mi coño pidiendo más. Me sorprende lo llena que me siento cuando estamos así de juntos. Estaba malditamente loca por dejarlo salir por esa puerta. Ahora, lo necesito tanto que me ha llevado rápidamente a mi punto de inflexión.

—Lo quieres tanto. Tómalo, —dice—. Puedes tener todo de mí. —Está golpeando dentro de mí haciendo que mis pechos salten mientras me apoyo contra la pared. Puedo decir que estoy cerca de la cálida piscina de sensaciones que se acumulan en mi interior.

—Te quiero tanto, Naruto. Te necesito. —Mi cabeza está echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados mientras estoy absorta en la sensación de cada embestida.

—Yo te cuidaré, Hinata.

Con sus palabras, me dejo llevar. El orgasmo me consume y todo lo que puedo hacer es aferrarme a él mientras el placer fluye por mi cuerpo. Él golpea dentro y fuera de mí unas cuantas veces más, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de placer.

Su último impulso le hace venirse duro. Mi coño lo aprieta con fuerza mientras su polla pulsa su liberación dentro de mí. Gime mi nombre en mi cabello y cuello, abrazándome con fuerza mientras tomo todo lo que tiene para darme.

Finalmente, mis piernas están cansadas, así que lentamente las dejo caer al suelo. Naruto lentamente se retira, dejándome con la sensación de vacío. Él se inclina y me recoge, llevándome de vuelta al dormitorio.

La habitación es oscura y silenciosa. Nos acurrucamos bajo las mantas juntos, sus brazos envolviéndome. A sus dedos les gusta jugar cuando estamos acostados juntos así. Comienzan inocentemente, trazando formas y diseños en mi piel. No les lleva mucho tiempo aventurarse a lugares más íntimos.

Esta noche, él desliza su dedo dentro de mí, usando mi excitación y su semen como un medio para frotar mi clítoris hasta que llego a un frenesí de gritos.

Verme llegar así siempre consigue que esté listo de nuevo.

Nos besamos, nuestras manos van a donde quieran ir, haciendo lo que quieran hacer. Cuando necesito sentirlo dentro de mí otra vez, deslizo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y me froto contra su dura polla.

Estoy a punto de llevarlo dentro de nuevo cuando sus manos mantienen mis caderas en su lugar. Miro su rostro para ver qué está pasando, por qué no me deja tener lo que ansío desesperadamente.

—Dímelo primero, —dice en voz baja—. Dime cómo te sientes.

—Me siento caliente por tu polla, —le digo. Sonriendo en la oscuridad, lo siento reír debajo de mí. Sorprendentemente, no me sonrojo. Me siento segura, algo que me hizo sentir desde el principio.

Inclinándome lentamente, lo beso, poniendo todo mi corazón en el beso.

—Te amo, —le digo.

Sonríe en la oscuridad, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y acercándome para otro beso.

—Yo también te amo, —dice—. Déjame mostrarte cuánto.

Me río mientras me da la vuelta debajo de él y arroja las mantas sobre nuestras cabezas. Mis risitas se convierten rápidamente en sonidos de placer, ya que en efecto me muestra cuánto me ama.

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Epílogo

**_EPÍLOGO_**

_Un año después, día de San Valentín._

—¿Pensé que te había dicho que esperaras en el sofá? —Grité a la cocina donde podía oír a Naruto haciendo sonar los platos.

Los restos de nuestra cena del día de San Valentín están esparcidos por la mesa de la cocina, las velas todavía están encendidas. Naruto debe haber comenzado a limpiar el desastre cuando le dije que iba a preparar el postre.

Me acerco a la mesa, tomo las velas y las llevo a la mesa de café. Me inclino para dejar las velas encendidas cuando oigo el ruido de un plato caer y romperse en el suelo de baldosas detrás de mí.

Me doy la vuelta para encontrar a Naruto de pie en medio del desastre mirándome con la boca abierta, su cuerpo irradia un hambre que no tiene nada que ver con la comida que nos rodea.

—Estoy sin palabras, —dice.

Sonriendo, hago un giro lento para mostrar la lencería roja, de encaje y el picardías que me puse cuando volví a nuestra habitación.

—El postre, —digo, usando mi mejor voz sexy—. ¿Deberíamos limpiar el cristal?

—¿Qué cristal? —dice, moviéndose hacia mí.

—No tan rápido, guapo. —Levanto mis manos para detenerlo antes de que se arranque la ropa interior antes de que nos hayamos divertido.

Hay una mirada frenética en sus ojos que me calienta todo el cuerpo sabiendo que va a ser difícil contenerlo esta noche.

Tomando su mano con la mía, lo llevo hasta la mesa de café donde preparé las velas de la cena y un tazón con fresas y salsa de chocolate. Una vez que lo coloco frente al sofá, lo empujo hacia atrás para que se siente.

Me coloco sobre él, pasando mis manos sobre sus brazos, dejando que mis dedos tracen el rastro de tatuajes que no están ocultos por su camisa. Me presiono contra el bulto duro retenido por sus pantalones.

—Siempre estás listo para hacerme sentir bien, —le digo, meciendo mis caderas contra él, gimiendo por la intensa sensación que siento cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocan—. Pero antes de llegar demasiado lejos, tienes que probar algunas fresas y chocolate.

—Lo que sea que digas. —Él trata de sostenerme en su regazo, pero retrocedo, poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

Apoyándome en el extremo de la mesa de café, levanto la mano y dejo que las correas del corpiño de mi picardías se deslicen hasta mis codos.

Naruto instantáneamente intenta alcanzarme pero no dejo que me toque, todavía no. Sacudiendo la cabeza y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, se sienta de nuevo.

—Buen chico, —le digo.

—Creé un monstruo, —dice sacudiendo la cabeza, con la boca levantada en una sonrisa sexy—. Es difícil recordar cuando solías ser tan tímida conmigo.

Dejando caer mis brazos en respuesta, sumerjo mi dedo en el cuenco de chocolate y lentamente lo llevo a mis labios. Muy lentamente deslizo mi dedo en mi boca y chupo el chocolate.

—Um, delicioso.

Mi dedo se sumerge en el chocolate de nuevo, esta vez dejándolo gotear sobre mi pecho y hacia abajo por mi pezón. El chocolate está tibio y mientras se arrastra lentamente por mi pecho tengo la abrumadora necesidad de deslizar mi mano entre mis piernas.

Esta vez saco una fresa del cuenco y la utilizo para recoger el chocolate de mi pecho. Seductoramente, llevo la fresa a la boca y la muerdo.

—Oh, cariño, tienes que probar las fresas. Son dulces y jugosas.

Lo escucho gemir y maldecir por lo bajo, pero no lo miro. En vez de eso, vuelvo a sumergirme en el chocolate y me cubro con más del exquisito y cálido dulce.

Me detengo a mirarlo esta vez mientras sostengo una fresa para que él la tome.

Ha pasado un año pero casi me sonrojo cuando veo el ardiente deseo en su mirada. Casi me pone de rodillas tener este efecto en él. Su mano está en su boca, mordiéndose el dedo, presumiblemente para evitar agarrarme y llevarme a la mesa.

Apoyando mis brazos hacia atrás, finalmente lo invito a probar.

—Pruébalo, —le susurro.

Cayendo al suelo frente a mí, sus manos se deslizan debajo de la lencería mientras su boca encuentra mi pecho. Da vueltas alrededor de mi pezón con su lengua, lamiendo el chocolate a medida que avanza. Mis ojos están clavados en él. Verlo devorarme con tal fervor hace que mi corazón palpite y mi cuerpo se retuerza.

Sus fuertes brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí y me bajan de la mesa para dejarme en su regazo. Él todavía está lamiendo y chupando mis pechos, usando sus dedos para hacer girar el chocolate sobre mis pezones antes de metérselos en la boca y morderlos.

Estoy perdiendo mi capacidad de pensar con claridad ahora que sus manos y boca tomaron el control.

—Todavía hay un lugar más en el que quería cubrirte con chocolate, —le digo.

Cuando echa su cabeza hacia atrás, hay un poco de chocolate en la esquina de su boca. Usando mi lengua, lo lamo.

—Eres jodidamente increíble, —me dice. Ambos nos reímos antes de que nuestros besos conviertan la tensión de la habitación en urgencia sexual.

—Baja tus pantalones, —digo.

*****

He estado mirando la pantalla de este ordenador durante demasiado tiempo. Es demasiado temprano para esta cosa y esta humeante taza de café en mi mano no tiene suficiente sobrecarga de cafeína como para sacarme de la adormecida resaca amorosa que experimento hoy.

Llevándome el café a los labios, me tomo un minuto para mirar por la ventana a la floristería de al lado. Es una sensación extraña estar sentada aquí mirando desde afuera. Tengo que sonreír por lo mucho que mi vida ha cambiado en el transcurso de un año.

—Nena, —dice Naruto, entrando en la oficina y haciéndome saltar.

Verlo con sus descoloridos jeans rotos manchados con grasa y una camiseta que se amolda a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos, siempre me hace sonreír. Es un maldito milagro que trabajemos ahora que estamos en el mismo edificio juntos todo el día.

—¿Pudiste conseguir los números de las partes de la Ducati del setenta y cuatro que llegó la semana pasada? —Se inclina sobre el escritorio para poder ver el ordenador mientras abro la hoja de cálculo de información que he recogido para él.

—Sí, pero no te va a gustar. El dinero que tendrás que pagar por estas piezas hará que tus ganancias en la moto sean prácticamente inexistentes. —Abro el archivo que he estado guardando con las piezas disponibles que pude encontrar, así como el coste para adquirirlas. Pulso imprimir y un minuto después la impresora cobra vida, escupiendo el documento.

Naruto lo saca de la impresora y camina alrededor del escritorio. Apoyándose en mi silla, me besa. El aleteo de felicidad que reside permanentemente en mi pecho en estos días se da a conocer.

—Gracias, eres la mejor.

—Estoy feliz de ayudar, —digo.

—¿Estás cansada hoy?

Hago un sonido extraño con mis labios ante lo absurdo de la pregunta.

—Normalmente necesito más de cuatro horas de sueño, así que sí, estoy cansada.

—Yo también, —dice—. Sin embargo valió la pena. Nunca volveré a mirar las fresas de la misma manera.

Me besa una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y miro cómo su culo perfectamente esculpido sale de la oficina.

—Deja de mirar, malvada, —grita detrás de él.

Me río con abandono, mi falta de sueño sacando lo mejor de mí. Bebo sorbos de café durante unos minutos más mientras busco en Internet los nombres de algunas partes que Naruto ha escrito para mí.

También me he encargado del presupuesto de la tienda y estaré abordando eso en los próximos días. Lo guardaré para un día cuando no haya estado toda la noche revolcándome en las sábanas con mi ridículamente caliente novio.

La mañana pasa. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy en la inopia y soñando despierta sobre tomar una siesta. Justo antes del almuerzo el teléfono del escritorio suena dos veces, lo que indica que estoy recibiendo una llamada desde el interior de la tienda.

—Nena, ¿podrías hacerme un favor y revisar las cajas que se entregaron hoy? Necesito el manillar que ordenaste hace una semana y se supone que deben llegar hoy.

—Claro, voy ahora mismo, —le digo, colgando el teléfono y estirándome.

Este es el trabajo perfecto para mí en este momento de todos modos, algo activo para evitar que me duerma.

Camino por el pasillo hacia el área principal de la tienda. No veo a Naruto pero hay algunos otros chicos trabajando en varias cosas. Es tranquilo y me ha llegado a gustar estos días. Naruto es muy feliz cuando está trabajando en las motos y no se distrae o tira en diez direcciones diferentes. Y él se detiene para hacerme pequeñas visitas rápidas más a menudo cuando el negocio es lento.

Hay un montón de cajas en recepción. El manillar debe estar en una caja pequeña así que empiezo con esas. Al revisarlas, saco las cajas más pequeñas y las coloco en el escritorio. Estoy buscando un cúter, abriendo los cajones uno a uno y revisando la basura miscelánea dentro.

—Ahí estás, —me digo a mí misma cuando finalmente encuentro el cúter.

Uso la cuchilla para abrir la primera caja. Parece una calcomanía pequeña para una de las motos. No lo que necesito. Dejando la caja a un lado, agarro otra y la abro. Esta vez, sinceramente, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy viendo. Obviamente no un manillar, así que la dejo a un lado.

La tercera caja es casi demasiado pequeña. Estoy a punto de dejarla a un lado, sabiendo que el manillar no encajaría en su interior, cuando cambio de opinión y decido abrirla de todos modos. También podría revisar las cajas para poder saber lo que todavía estamos esperando.

Estoy confundida cuando abro la caja solo para encontrar otra caja más pequeña adentro. Reviso el panel frontal de nuevo para ver a quién va dirigida.

Tiene el nombre de Naruto así que debe ser algo que él ha pedido. Saco la caja y levanto la tapa.

Hay una caja negra anidada en la caja. Por alguna razón, dejo la caja sintiendo que tal vez no debería abrirla.

—Adelante, ábrela, —dice Naruto, haciéndome saltar por segunda vez hoy. Está parado silenciosamente detrás de mí, sus manos detrás de su espalda.

De repente, me doy cuenta de lo que sucede y me invade la emoción. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho y todo lo que puedo hacer es tomar una respiración profunda y agarrar la caja. Me olvido de exhalar cuando hago clic en la tapa abriéndola para ver el hermoso anillo de diamantes expuesto en la caja.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer instantáneamente por mi rostro y cuando me vuelvo para mirar a Naruto, él está sobre una rodilla, sosteniendo un ramo de orquídeas rojas en su mano.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta.

Saco el anillo de la caja y lo deslizo sobre mi dedo. Poniéndome de rodillas frente a él, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso.

—Sí, —le digo, sin nada más elocuente que decir. Pero supongo que en esta situación, lo sencillo y simple es lo mejor.

**_~Fin~_**

_**La historia se llama « My Virgin**** Valentine» de**_ Genevieve Matthews.


End file.
